Le jeu du chat et de la souris
by Ryokushokumaru
Summary: Si tu ne me cours pas après, je me sens obligé de le faire. Et inversement pour toi mon cher Watson. Fini
1. Chapter 1

**Petit nouveau dans un monde de tarée, petite décidasse à Arthelils parce que le ridicule ne tue pas ~ Et surtout bonne lecture. Désolé des fautes, il doit y en avoir. **

* * *

Au sein du 221B Baker Street, il y avait une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue isolée du reste de la pièce, mal construite qui ne permettait à aucun rayon de soleil d'entrer. Pourtant, John avait toujours été admiratif en la regardant, il trouvait qu'elle reflétée bien la bonne humeur des passants, qu'elle donnait un peu plus de vie à l'appartement sombrant un peu plus, à chaque nouvelle expérience de son colocataire. Le dit colocataire qui ne trouvait vraiment rien à ce morceau de double vitrage trop mal situé. Sherlock lui avait déjà fait des réflexions tels que « Dis tu comptes l'embrasser quand ? Tu sais elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment Elle ». John avait cessé de répondre à ses piques, espérant tout de même entendre une pointe de jalousie dans la voix du détective. Mais le médecin se faisait peut-être un peu trop d'idées là-dessus. Depuis deux semaines maintenant l'été s'était installé à Londres, et John adorait regardait par cette fenêtre la vie de la capitale s'animer sous ses yeux. Aujourd'hui encore il avait pris sa chaise en bois – car monsieur le détective consultant ne partage pas son fauteuil – et une tasse de café à la main, il avait regardé les enfants jouer devant sa porte. Il les trouvait adorable et eu comme un pincement au cœur se rappelant qu'il n'avait jamais connu ce plaisir d'être père. Sa douce nostalgie fut coupé par le bruit de la scie tout près de lui et de la voix de Sherlock un chouïa agacé.

« John fais les taire, je n'arrive pas à séparer correctement cette main de son bras. »

John avait comme à son habitude soupiré devant la nouvelle découverte de son ami, et avait refermé la fenêtre pour lui faciliter la tâche. Le détective lui lança un simple merci, reprenant ses activités très « ludiques». Mais l'ancien soldat ne quitta pas les enfants des yeux, il les trouva juste à croquer de les voir jouer au chat et à la souris, il reconnaissait bien là l'innocence des enfants et regrettait d'avoir perdu la sienne à la guerre. Il se tourna vers son colocataire quand il cru entendre une injure de celui-ci ayant raté son découpage.

« Tu n'auras qu'à retourner à la morgue

-Tu seras gentil de faire le trajet pour moi. Lui répondit le détective sans lever les yeux sur lui.

- Sherlock, je suis contre le fait de déplacer des anciens êtres humains aimés pour tes expériences.

-Ils sont mort de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, tu as pensé aux familles qui découvrent leur proches une main en moins. » Quoiqu'imaginer la scène fit sourire John, mais son sourire disparut quand il se rendit compte que l'attitude de son colocataire dépeignée sur lui.

« John, je n'aime pas me répéter mais tout ces corps vont être brûlés ou dévorer par les insectes.

- Tu n'as aucun respect.

-Je suis un sociopathe je te rappelle.

- Tu ne l'as pas toujours été. Quand tu étais enfant, tu avais bien une petite étincelle de vie insouciante.

- Elle n'a jamais du s'allumer.

-Tu penses donc que tu agis aussi froidement depuis le jour de ta naissance.

- Je ne sais pas, demande à Mycroft.

- Quel manque de participation…

- Il n'y a aucun jeu John.

- Si il y en a un maintenant » Conclut l'ancien soldat en s'approchant de Sherlock, il posa sa main sur son torse en souriant et lui déclara « C'est toi le chat ! »

Sherlock resta quelque peu étonné par le comportement de son ami, avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Il alla s'installer dans la canapé, choisissant de boire dans une des nombreuses tasses sur la table basse.

« C'est le mien, grogna John en s'approchant de Sherlock pour récupérer sa tasse.

- Qui va à la chasse perd sa place. Lui fit remarquer l'autre en posa ses lèvres sur le bord de l'objet volé

- C'est un truc de gosse ça. Renchérit le soldat en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- C'est toi qui à commencé John. Touché.

- Touché ? S'interrogea le blond »

Sherlock sourit et passa sa main sur la chemise de John, il remarqua de suite que ce dernier se braqua aussitôt, il voulait continuer à la charrier, mais son téléphone sonna, nouveau mystère pour le plus grand génie de tout les temps pensa Holmes alors qu'il se levait pour saisir sa veste. Il du néanmoins attendre que le blond prenne le temps de s'habiller aussi, toujours un peu surpris par ce comportement. Ils ne s'échangèrent pas mots, jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous, mais avant de sortir du taxi Sherlock lui dit alors :

« C'est toi le chat »

John soupira, non le détective n'avait pas perdu son âme d'enfant, il avait juste des jeux plus spéciaux que les autres, mais John aimé être son compagnon de jeu, et la partie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**One shot? Chapitre premier? Bonne question à vous de voir. A vous les reviews. Bonne soirée, bonne nuit, bonjour ~ Tout mes revieweurs ont le droit à un place dans mon coeur **

**Ryokushokumaru **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rien n'est à moi ~**

**Bref Bref merci pour tous ses suivis, ses reviews et ses vues ça fait chaud au coeur de voir tout ça ;) J'avais promis de vous laisser une place dans mon coeur, le pire c'est que je suis pas une grande sentimentale mais vous je vous aime Bref voila une suite puisque certain ont voulu une suite là voila je me suis éclatée, vous vous imaginez une jeune de 18 ans dans sa salle de repos un hamburger en main en tenue de travail écrivant des pages et des pages quand soudain les supers collègue du mac viennent vous voir :D...Et là ils vous demandent ce que vous écrivez, et là vous avez honte de leur avouer vos tendances Slash entre Holmes et Watson. Breeeef pour dire que ça ne sera peut-être pas au goût de tous ^^" euh sinon avant de vous remercier jeune entrepreneur cherche bêta pour la corriger sans lui gueuler dessus ~PEACE # **

**Et voilà le moment que j'adore! Vous répondre même si je le fait par mp:**

**lessien calmcacil: Voilà la suite /o aller et comme tu es la première ce chapitre t'es attribuée ~**

**Arthelils; Maintenant tu es en danger rentrée dans le coeur d'une taré comme moi c'est dangereux. Je dis ça que pour ton bien ^^" **

**Kytykat: Kyky Merci de m'avoir corrigé ^^ **

**Eilanbanshee bah voila x)**

**Merci à Kyky d'avoir corrigé x) **

* * *

Sur le chemin qui séparait le taxi de la scène du crime, une arrière cour d'un vieux cinéma de Londres, John resta silencieux observant Sherlock de dos, son dos si grand et droit qui représentait toute la droiture et la froideur de sa personnalité. Même en jouant à un simple jeu d'enfant, Sherlock Holmes était quelqu'un de très intelligent, et un assez mauvais perdant. John ne s'avoua pas vaincu mais il savait qu'il était depuis de le début le piégeur piégé. Pourtant la main tombant le long du corps du détective donnait très envie au médecin de la toucher pour reprendre l'avantage.

Alors qu'ils arrivait dans la petite cour de l'établissement, John fut à deux doigts –dans le sens propre du terme ainsi que figuré – de toucher la main de son colocataire. Quand celui-ci fit volte face, se trouvant tout à coup très près du visage de l'ancien soldat ayant du mal à respirer face à ses yeux très … Beaux ?

« John » déclara sèchement le détective.

« Oui ? »

« Tu aimes quand le jeu se complique n'est ce pas ? -Il ne laissa pas le temps à John de répondre et continua de s'expliquer d'une voix si faible qu'on pouvait le confondre à un murmure. – Alors maintenant pour devenir le chat il faudra me prendre au dépourvu »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le soldat qui se demandait s'il devait être surpris que son ami s'intéresse au jeu, ou qu'il se mette à observer ses lèvres.

« Ma partie, mes règles » Rétorqua Sherlock le sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, il se retourna de nouveau faisant voler la bas de son manteau.

John soupira le jeu s'avérait plus difficile qu'il n'en parait. Il était en train de jouer à un jeu de gosse avec le mec le plus brillant de toute Londres, si ce n'est de la Terre entière, même si celui-ci ignorait qu'elle tournait autour du soleil.

Rejoignant Lestrade et son équipe, le détective devint de plus en plus impatient, il avait vraiment envie d'examiner ce corps de haut en bas.

« Alors où est il ? » demanda ce dernier ne voyant aucun cadavre autour d'eux.

« Qui ? » demanda Lestrade

« Le cadavre enfin, vous avez tous le cerveau ramolli aujourd'hui » pesta le détective.

« Il est là bas » Indiqua le policier en pointant au loin, un drap recouvrant une petite masse peu visible de là où il était.

« Bien, vous n'y aviez pas touché j'espère.

- Non mais il est…

- Très bien laissez moi deux minutes, l'interrompit Sherlock. »

Le policier voulut le prévenir mais le détective consultant leva la main, ce qui stoppa Lestrade. La taré se dirigea assez rapidement vers le drap, comme un gosse vers son cadeau de noël, bien sûr il se retenait de courir, étant déjà assez cataloguer comme ça, et puis John aurait pu rire et il avait beaucoup de mal avec le regard de John en ce moment. Surtout quand celui de l'ancien soldat rencontré le sien, tout à l'heure il avait du prendre son courage à deux mains pour pouvoir rester neutre. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette pensée, il devait penser « travail ».

John Watson s'approcha de Lestrade pour lui murmurer curieusement :

« Que cache le corps ?

-C'est qu'il en très mauvaise état, j'ai vomi tout mon déjeuner en le découvrant avec mes hommes. »

John déglutit lentement, et remercia le ciel de ne pas avoir avalé quelque chose de lourd ce matin, et aussi Sherlock de l'avoir empêché de déjeuner. Il observa le dit empêcheur retirait le drap sans aucun dégoût et se mettre à l'examiner comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Le médecin ne voyait pas le corps mais l'odeur qu'il dégagea atteignant rapidement ses narines et préféra rester au loin. Mais parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, en acceptant de devenir le colocataire et collègue de Sherlock Holmes il savait à quoi s'attendre, et même en priant n'importe qui. Il savait qu'il ne ferrait pas que sentir ce corps, le détective n'était pas clément et refusait encore moins de le laisser les bras croisés.

« John » Fit son ami, le dit John soupira, cela était devenu une habitude sans que le brun demande son reste, le blond s'approcha du corps. Ses pas n'étaient pas assez lents selon lui, et il arriva trop près et trop vite devant ce qui n'était plus un corps mais des viandes hachées d'où ressortaient une tête de femme aux cheveux courts rouges, des bras totalement détachés du reste de l'organisme. Et un peu plus loin une seule et unique jambe habillée d'une belle chaussure à talon.

John déglutit plusieurs fois, sentant son thé remonter le long de son œsophage.

« Hé bien on dirait qu'elle s'est fait hacher » lança t-il voulant faire de l'humour, mais Holmes resta stoïque et sans réaction.

« Mais encore ?

Elle sortait peut-être en soirée » essaya John en désignant les élégantes chaussures.

Il releva les yeux vers Sherlock, voyant bien dans son regard sombre qu'il avait tort. Il grimaça lui laissant la parole. Le détective soupira et prit une grande inspiration faisant venir Lestadre près d'eux d'un signe de main.

« Elle ne sortait pas en soirée, les ampoules au pied montrent qu'elle marchait beaucoup avec ses chaussures, elle devait les utiliser régulièrement, et le pied avait pris la forme de la chaussure vu les marques rouges sur le côté. Elles sont légèrement tachées de boue, elle a du marcher dans de la terre humide ou une flaque bien sale, hors il n'a pas plu à Londres depuis trois jours. Si elle sortait en soirée elle aurait pris la peine de les laver, ou d'en utiliser d'autre. De plus elle n'est ni maquillée, ni bien coiffée, preuve qu'elle n'était pas prête pour aller quelque part. Cependant son vernis ne montre aucune imperfection, c'est un travail de professionnel les deux côté sont bien régulier alors qu'une femme comme elle droitière aurait eu les traits moins lisses sur sa main droite. Le salon de beauté le plus proche se trouve à dix minutes d'ici, Lestrade essayé de trouver le plus d'information sur cette cliente. Elle a du y aller ses deux derniers jours »

Le policier ne pouvait se montrer à la hauteur préféra s'exécuter aussitôt. John sourit et sortit comme toujours des mots pour féliciter le détective, mot qui sembla le toucher aujourd'hui, il détourna un peu la tête sur sa droite. Le médecin s'accroupit en face de lui, le cadavre entre eux. Il observa son profil, ses traits fins mais très précis, ses sourcils un peu froncés vers l'horizon, ses yeux fixant le vide, et ses lèvres fermes et un peu roses. Mon dieu John était en train de regarder les lèvres de son colocataire avec un certain désir. Il grogna un peu, faisant revenir le détective à lui, il haussa les sourcils en le voyant.

« Tu étais fabuleux encore une fois » déclara John en souriant, Sherlock baissa la tête et sourit légèrement. C'était le moment idéal pensa le docteur, alors oui ils étaient là entre un reste d'humain, mais la situation semblait romantique. De plus vivre avec Sherlock changeait beaucoup ses façons de penser et John trouvait toujours Sherlock magnifique quand il travaillait aussi ardemment. Il tendit la main et la posa délicatement sur le joue de son colocataire, ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui le regard interrogateur :

« C'est toi le chat » déclara John.

Sherlock grogna un peu, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il s'attendait à une attaque aussi basse. Mais avant de pouvoir répliquer, son ami posa ses doigts sur la bouche de celui-ci. Réaction normale chez un être normal, celui-ci se met à rougir et comme cela lui semble encore plus inattendu Sherlock se met à rougir. Légèrement bien sûr, mais assez pour que John sourisse naïvement et que ses pommettes s'enflamment encore. Il essaya de se concentrer pour reprendre un teint pâle, pourtant John avait toujours le regard posé sur lui, se qui le mis très mal à l'aise. Ce mec ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs ?

John retira ses doigts lentement, Sherlock respira plus fort et continua de défier du regard son ami.

« Ne commence pas à jouer avec moi John » l'avertit le détective venant claquer ses lèvres sur celles de John avant de se relever, d'essuyer ses lèvres d'un revers de manche pour rejoindre Lestrade.

« Fabuleux » remarqua John pour lui même en se caressant les lèvres.

* * *

**Court? Ouais trois pages Word après ça fait toujours aussi court. Effet d'optique? **

**A vos reviews ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**GRAND MERCI A DAME KYTY! x) **

**Voila le chapitre trois, 'j'avoue ca avance un peu mais ca recule en fait moi je fais un pas en avant deux en arrière x) J'aime vous embeter je suis née pour ça :D Et pour mourir par vos mains. Il y a un psychopathe dans la salle? Bref cette fois si je dédicace mon chapitre à ma bêta qui a corrigé malgré sa dure semaine! Et je suis de tout coeur avec elle. (En général je dédicace à la première personne qui review x) ) Sinon merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ^^ et puis si vous voulez que je vous lise je serai toujours prête envoyer moi juste un mp x) Bref haha voila les réponses aux reviews mes chats: **

**Kyty: Mouhha merci Ca fait court je sais et la encore plus pour toi qui a déjà lu ce chapitre x) Chanceuse!**

L**essien calmcacil: c'est à toi que j'ai pensé quand j'ai écrit cette fic, car oui ca avance encore là mais pas trop hein :P **

**Love Ncis- Sherlock BBc: Super surnom x) ahah! Sinon on a déjà essayé de s'expliquer via mp sinon j'ai essayé de t'éclairer dans ce chapitre x) **

**Momiji : Merci beaucoup ça me touche beaucoup!**

* * *

« Margarette Curter, femme divorcée depuis un mois maintenant, deux enfants à charge, elle était très coquette d'après l'esthéticienne et venait régulièrement se faire faire les ongles » Annonça Lestrade à Sherlock quand celui-ci fut face à lui.

« À quand remonte le dernier rendez-vous ? Je me fiche de savoir sa vie » réprima le détective en regardant John s'approcher d'eux lentement.

« Il y a deux jours de ça, elle semblait déjà très préoccupée » ajouta le policier déglutissant face au regard noir de Sherlock.

« Et en plus elle se savait suivi, interrogez les personnes qui la côtoyait régulièrement » conclut le brun, soupirant d'avoir eu affaire à un meurtre aussi nul. Il roula des yeux et se retira pour entrer dans la salle de cinéma qui donnait sur la cour.

John se tint toujours aux côtés de Greg ,il pinça les lèvres hésitant avant de lui demander :

« Vous avez vu quelque chose, là bas ?

-Dans le cinéma ?

-Non près du cadavre, enfin sur moi ou Sherlock ? - John rougi légèrement ne savant pas comment expliquer le baiser chaste de son colocataire.

-Non ? J'aurais du ? » Demanda l'autre un peu surpris, John soupira et leva la main voulant cesser cette conversation, il partit rejoindre son ami sans un mot.

La salle de cinéma était en assez mauvais état, d'où sa fermeture, les fuites dans le toit permettaient à la pluie de se répandre et nombreux étaient les sièges trempés d'humidités, le tissu avait gondolé et les ressors sortaient sur certains. John pensa subitement qu'il avait envie d'aller au cinéma, depuis qu'il vivait avec Sherlock entre son travail et les enquêtes il n'avait pas pu trouver le temps. Il devrait peut-être inviter Sarah ? Pensa-t-il.

Il chercha son ami des yeux, et le trouva devant l'écran blanc, il était en pleine réflexion. Il ne remarqua pas la présence du médecin, du moins ce derrière le pensait quand Sherlock se mit à parler. Avait-il des yeux dans le dos ?

« Tu as vu John il y a une fissure là » indiqua le détective en pointant du doigt une trace, que John n'aurait jamais comparé à une fissure.

« De toute façon, il va être détruit » Fit remarquer John en haussant les épaules.

« Dommage, il n'était pas loin de la maison » Fit l'autre.

John arqua un sourcil, surpris d'entendre Sherlock parler de « maison » et du sous-entendu assez flagrant, même s'il savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

« Et ? » Demanda tout de même le docteur.

« On aurait pu y aller ? » Répondit le bouclé.

« Tu n'aimes pas la télévision

-J'aurai pu t'accompagner...Tu y vas régulièrement avec..comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Sarah c'est cela ?

-Sauf que Sarah regarde le film, elle ne fait aucun commentaire, et toi tu es déjà insupportable devant la télévision.

-Tu as raison John.

-Olala ! Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Sherlock Holmes ?

-Il est devant toi.

-Penses-tu vraiment que le vrai Sherlock Holmes m'aurait parlé de Sarah, aurait justifié que j'avais raison et m'aurait embrassé... Oui c'est ça le plus surprenant, tu m'as embrassé ? »

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, s'en alla pour s'installer dans un fauteuil convenable.

« Il semblerait John

-Mais pas ainsi, on ne s'embrasse pas entre amis.

-Tu embrasses bien Sarah non ?

-Sarah et moi c'est différent.

-Tu passes plus de temps avec moi.

-Et pourtant nous ne devons pas avoir ce genre rapport. Et encore moins au-dessus d'un cadavre, c'est malsain ?

-Pour qui ? Le cadavre ou toi ?

-La femme était déjà morte Sherlock ! Pour moi bordel !

-J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

-Non...Enfin je veux dire, tu ne dois pas m'embrasser.

-Et Sarah ?

-Mais t'es jaloux ?

-Oui. » Répliqua froidement Holmes coupant court à la conversation.

John prit une grande inspiration serrant ses poings au point d'avoir mal. Il fronça les sourcils, s'avança d'un pas sûr jusqu'au siège de son colocataire, et posa une main de chaque côté de sa tête.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé Sherlock ?

-Pourquoi autant de questions pour un baiser ? Si on peut appeler ça baiser car mes lèvres n'ont fait que toucher les tiennes.

-Trop symboliques, mais pourquoi ?

-Impulsion.

-Impulsion ?

-Tu étais trop près. Comme là en fait. » Fit remarquer le détective d'un regard sombre, mais John ne recula pas pour autant.

« Tu as souvent des impulsions comme ça ? Je dis ça histoire de ne pas me faire violer.

-Ce que tu peux être stupide John.

-Je ne suis pas un génie je te rappelle.

-Il ne faut pas être un génie pour répondre à tes avances.

-Mes avances ? Quelles avances ?

-Tu m'as caressé la joue.

-C'était pour le jeu.

-Tu as mis tes doigts sur ma bouche – phrase qui fit rougir John fortement.

-Tu devais te taire.

-Je ne parlais pas.

-Tu allais parler.

-Menteur.

- Je dis la vérité.

- Tu voulais me provoquer, et là tu recommences.

Faux ! » Se brusqua aussitôt John donnant un coup de poing violent dans le siège, tout près du visage de Sherlock. Ce denier pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, observant ses traits, il attendit que John retrouve son calme pour passer la main sur sa joue, descendre le long de sa mâchoire. John frémit à ce contact, il devait l'avouer son ami avait des mains très douces. Il se rapprocha légèrement pour profiter de la caresse s'autorisant à fermer les yeux. Sherlock glissa sa main dans la nuque du médecin pour l'attirer encore plus contre lui, les genoux de John faiblirent et il se retrouva bientôt à califourchon au-dessus du détective, son souffle contre ses lèvres.

« Sherlock, on ne doit...

Silence » Grogna le brun en souriant, faisant disparaître d'un geste rapide les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Le baiser était doux et délicat, John attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, le faisait gémir de surprise, ce qui fit rire de médecin, comme il aimait le surprendre quand tout à coup, les quelques lampes qui illuminaient la salle s'éteignirent subitement, stoppant leur activité.

« Tu as peur du noir John ?

-Tu es drôle, nous ne sommes peut-être pas seuls.

-Je ne vois pas le problème.

- Devrais-je te rappeler que l'assassin est toujours en liberté ?

-J'aime bien courir derrière les meurtriers.

-Et je dois toujours te sauver de justesse.

-Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Je n'aurai plus de colocataire.

-Nombreuses sont les colocations à Londres.

-Avec un colocataire taré ?

-Qui t'a embrassé.

-Oui qui m'a embrassé...

-Mon colocataire n'est pas mieux.

-Quoi ?

- Il s'est laissé faire

- Peut-être une impulsion. Charia John en souriant.

- Tu es aussi excité en compagnie de Sarah ?

John soupira, n'appréciant pas les remarques de Sherlock et préféra se retirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds désespéré et frotta son front avec vigueur.

« Tu m'as de nouveau embrassé.

- Tu changes de sujet.

- Tu m'as embrassé.

-Tu m'as de nouveau provoqué.

-Tu pouvais résister.

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Trop près, perte de moyen.

-Sherlock t'en pinces pour moi ? demanda John de but en blanc. Sherlock ria doucement et croisa les bras.

-Non non Sarah en pince pour toi. »

John rougit un peu plus, et poussa un petit gémissement de gêne. Dans la pénombre le médecin ne put apercevoir la mine triste et déçue de Sherlock. La lumière se ralluma dans le cinéma permettant aux deux protagonistes de se voir. John perdit son regard dans celui de Sherlock, il le trouva juste magnifique assis dans ce fauteuil, les jambes croisées, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de cinéma, la tête soutenue par sa main droite, et les quelques mèches de cheveux retombant sur son front. Il se surprit de n'avoir jamais observé ainsi son ami.

« Comment sais-tu pour Sarah ?

- C'est comme le nez au milieu du visage juste flagrant.

- Ha bon tu es sûr ? Demanda John intéressé par les propos de Sherlock, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Mais le détective ne tourna point la tête.

- Oui.

- Et comment ? Enfin quels signes gestes ? Enfin tu sais tu déduis tout.

-Je vois que mon sens aigu de la déduction te rend bien des services.

-Enfin Sherlock c'est important.

- Nous avons un sens différent de l'importance alors.

- Moi je ne suis pas marié à mon travail, Monsieur Holmes.

- Heureusement tu passerais des heures dans ton cabinet, tu finirais par t'ennuyer.

- Je pourrai passer plus de temps au cabinet si je le voulais.

- Rien ne t'en empêche.

- Si toi. » Lui rappela John en soupirant, à ce moment Sherlock tourna la tête vers lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Alors ne viens plus.

- Ne nie pas le fait que tu apprécies ma compagnie.

- Sarah apprécie la tienne au bureau.

- Sarah ne m'embrasse pas comme ça.

- Trop de sens moral.

- Et Sarah éprouve des sentiments aussi.

- Oui donc difficultés à s'exécuter, peur des conséquences.

- Alors elle m'aime vraiment.

-Hum…

- Sherlock ?

- Elle t'a laissé un message très explicite dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche, expliquant tu faisais chavirer son cœur, etc etc.

- Impossible je n'ai reçu aucun message.

- Effacé.

- Quoi alors tu as fouillé dans mon téléphone et tu as supprimé mes messages ?

- Semblerait. Elle t'avait donné rendez-vous lundi soir devant chez elle.

- Ah bon ? Quel jour sommes-nous ?

- Lundi.

- Quelle heure ?

- L'heure qu'il était hier à la même heure.

- Sherlock…

- Considérons que tu seras en retard.

- C'est passé ?

- Depuis vingt minutes. »

John se leva d'un bond, le regardant tout paniqué et furieux à la fois.

« Tu aurais pu…

- Te prévenir, je sais j'ai oublié.

- Tu n'oublies jamais rien.

- Peut-être. » Conclut Sherlock en se levant, essuyant sa veste d'un geste de main. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il lança un dernier regard à John par-dessus son épaule. « C'est toi le chat John, je t'ai touché avec mes lèvres ça compte non ? »

* * *

**Et voila comment se termine le chapitre 3 plus long que le précédent n'est ce pas? haha^^" Sinon désolé d'avoir pris du temps je l'ai recommencé j'avais une autre version pour ce chapitre, que seule ma beta a eu la chance de lire mais ayant une préférence pour celle ci je vous laisse à vos reviews en espérant qu'il me soit gratifiant. **

**Bisouilles les nouilles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me voila pour un quatrième chapitre je vous assure ça devait pas arrivé la normalement j'aurai du m'arrêter. M'enfin je souhaite une bonne rentrée à ceux qui sont rentrés en cour aujourd'hui ou hier. Ou ma part j'ai encore une semaine de liberté o/ Hahah Sinon côté fanfiction je trouve ce chapitre plutôt bien enfin après c'est mon avis mais certains trucs peuvent être assez OCC j'avoue et j'assume entièrement cela. Une quelconque remarque de votre part ne me ferra pas de mal x) Merci à Kyty petite décidasse à ma bêta préférée Qui m'encourage énormément à tous ceux qui me lisent (J'adore regarder les stats de jour en jour x) ) A ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte et aux favoris, grand merci à vous tous ~ **

**Kyty: Sherlock va mettre encore plus de bâtons dans les roues de John dans ce chapitre x) j'espère que tu aimera encore **

**Love NCIS - Sherlock BBC: Oui c'est plus long et celui là aussi j'ai dépassé les 2000 mots! :O Sinon oui ton voeux sera exaucé d'ici les prochains chapitre histoire de rajouter des régles **

**lessien calmcacil : Sherlock est très atypique je dirai ^^**

**LilouSkellington :Merci c'est gentil j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ^^ **

* * *

Rentré tardivement de son rendez-vous avec sa collègue, John n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il était déjà arrivé en retard et il était resté le plus longtemps possible. Mais il était satisfait, très satisfait, sa relation avec Sarah avait changé, enfin…Pourtant quand il traversa le seuil de l'appartement, il sentit une douleur lui pincer le cœur. Il se rappela de Sherlock, il l'avait complètement abandonné au cinéma sans un mot, et n'avait pas répondu à ses messages durant la soirée. Il soupira s'imaginant déjà le détective l'attendant dans le salon, les bras croisés contre le torse et son regard noir posé sur John, ce qui le fera culpabiliser pendant des jours.

Mais à sa grande surprise, la lumière du salon n'était pas allumée, seul le bruit d'une respiration calme fit sursauter le soldat. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et put voir Sherlock endormi sur le canapé illuminé par les reflets de la lune. John sourit, il était plus calme et moins dangereux endormi. Il resta un long moment devant le canapé à l'observer, ces cheveux bouclés retombaient sur le côté, laissant à découvert le bout de son oreille. Trop curieux John caressa le lobe de son oreille faisant grogner légèrement son ami dans son sommeil. Le médecin pensa qu'il était préférable de le laisser ici pour la nuit, idéalisant déjà la scène au petit déjeuner, John sera sujet aux remontrances de Sherlock. Et personne n'aime l'être.

Alors qu'il allait partir rejoindre sa chambre, John sentit un profond sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sherlock tout seul. Non parce qu'il avait peur de le retrouver avec une nouvelle expérience dangereuse, mais parce qu'il l'avait déjà laissé et même si le détective ne montrait aucun signe, John savait que la discussion dans la salle de cinéma avait perturbé Sherlock. Il avait peut-être été trop dur avec lui. Et pourquoi John pensait-il à tout cela d'un coup ? Jamais il n'avait pensé à rester près de Sherlock même en pleine nuit, cinq heures auparavant il aurait même tout donné pour être loin de lui, quand celui-ci l'avait embrassé. Quand il était le chat… Et maintenant John est le chat, et il veut rester auprès de lui.

« Mais à quel jeu joue-t-on ? » demanda John pour lui-même, attendant tout de même une réponse. Mais la bouche du détective resta fermée, ainsi que ses yeux. Le voir si paisible fit peur à John, il semblait presque mort. Il revint aussitôt près du canapé pour examiner son pouls au creux de son cou. Il était normal, presque trop normal. Le médecin soupira, il était inquiet pour Sherlock, maintenant qu'il était passé au statut de couple, il ne pouvait plus donner autant de temps à son ami.

John passa une main sur le front du brun pour retirer les cheveux gênants, et grimaça quand il sentit la peau brûlante sous ses doigts. Il était fiévreux, il n'avait pas dû s'en rendre compte, et le sommeil l'avait vite rattrapé. John remercia Mère Nature d'avoir une petite autorité sur le grand génie de Londres. Et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir en lui aussi. Il attrapa une couverture pour recouvrir son ami, et s'installa dans le fauteuil non loin, essaya de trouver une position assez confortable pour trouver le sommeil. Qu'il trouva bien vite.

XXX

Quand les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers les volets, les yeux de Sherlock se mirent à papillonner lentement et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il avait affreusement mal à la nuque, et remarqua en se relevant qu'il s'était endormi maladroitement dans le canapé. Il remarqua aussitôt la couverture sur ses hanches, qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir utilisé et enfin son ami endormi sur le fauteuil, une main tenant sa tête et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant tant de tendresse. Il s'enroula dans la couverture et observa John jusqu'à son réveil.

Quand ce fut au tour de se réveiller, John ne mit pas longtemps à savoir où il était, dans le fauteuil terriblement inconfortable et frigorifié par la même occasion. Il frissonna en s'étirant, il tourna la tête vers le canapé et découvrit son ami assis bien au chaud enroulé dans la couverture.

« B'jour » lança John en grimaçant sentant cette sensation désagréable de fourmi dans son pied. Sherlock lui adressa un petit sourire en guise de réponse et aussitôt John se leva pour le rejoindre sous la couette. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre à quelques centimètres, Sherlock se sentait bien, si bien qu'il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de John en fermant les yeux. Il faillit se rendormir quand la voix rauque de John résonna contre sa tempe.

« T'as encore oublié la fenêtre, on meurt de froid ici » Grogna John, mais Sherlock haussa les épaules et referma les yeux, qu'il avait ouverts sans le savoir.

De longues minutes défilèrent dans le silence, John avait placé sa main contre la taille du détective pour le rapprocher de lui, et l'autre caressa doucement sa joue.

« Tu es rentré tard. Coupa Sherlock.

- Assez oui.

- Tu devais passer une agréable soirée.

- Oui…Et toi ça était ?

- Hum…

- Tu as fait de la fièvre Sherlock cette nuit.

- Intéressant docteur Watson. »

John soupira d'amusement, et passa de nouveau sa main sur son front, il fit la grimace.

« Tu en as fais encore.

- Je m'en remettrai John.

- Je sais, pourtant… » Conclut John en s'écartant de lui pour aller chercher de l'aspirine et un verre d'eau dans la cuisine « Prend au moins ça » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel frissonnant.

« Reviens, j'ai froid » Le brun fit la moue en baissant les yeux sur ses médicaments.

« Avale-moi ça avant

- John ?

- Oui ?

- Travailles-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, mais ne changes pas de sujet Sherlock.

- Oh je disais ça parce que tu vas arriver en retard, mais bon ça doit plaire à Sarah »

John piqua un fard aussitôt se rappelant de la gêne de la veille ayant expliqué maladroitement son retard à son amie.

« Ce n'est rien, je vais prendre une journée maladie.

- Et en plus tu lui mens.

- Elle comprendra, et puis je ne mens qu'à moitié puisqu'il a un vrai malade dans cette pièce. Taquina John en indiquant le verre.

- Mon corps me fait défaut, grogna Sherlock.

- Bois-le.

- Non.

- S'il te plait.

- Tu pourras supplier qui tu veux je… » Sherlock ne put finir sa phrase que John avait déjà calé le verre d'aspirine dans la bouche de son ami.

«Bois Sherlock.

- Je ne boirai qu'à une seule condition.

- Je t'écoute.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Impossible.

- Parce que…

- Hum ?

- Je suis en couple avec Sarah.

- Je ne vois pas le problème.

- C'est de l'adultère.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, je vous donne trois jours grand maximum. »

John soupira fortement pour se retenir de le frapper, il reposa le verre sur la table et partit chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs.

« Ok Sherlock mais ça reste entre nous.

- Bien sûr John »

John retourna à sa place posant au préalable un thermomètre sur la table. Sherlock déglutit en voyant l'objet, horreur de toute une enfance. Il se rappela soudainement Mycroft lui courir après alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans, un thermomètre à la main. John sourit face à cette réaction et attrapa le menton de Sherlock entre ses mains.

« C'est histoire que tu te rappelles que tu dois te taire. » Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, puis les ferma quand il sentit les lèvres humides de John contre les siennes. Il se laissa faire passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le retenir. John échappa un grognement, mais continua le baiser. Il était chaste et délicat, et ce fut tout, car John se retira bien vite. Trop vite au goût de Sherlock.

John lui tendit le verre, qu'il du avaler mais le plus dur allait venir. Le médecin saisit le thermomètre et le présenta à Sherlock.

« Je présume que…

- Il le faut.

- Mais pourquoi là ?

- C'est le meilleur endroit.

- C'est gênant John.

- Je le fais à des dizaines de patients.

- Je ne suis pas ton patient.

- Tu es malade

- Mais tu sais que j'ai de la fièvre.

- C'est plus sûr.

- Pour ma santé ou pour me faire taire.

- Les deux.

- Je refuse.

- Pour moi.

- Et qui pense à moi ?

- Moi bien sûr alors maintenant ferme les yeux ça ira. »

Bizarrement Sherlock obéit et ne protesta plus. Il se mit accroupi sur le canapé « Fais vite ajouta il » en baissant son pantalon de pyjama, John sourit face à sa gêne et enfonça le thermomètre en son ami qui poussa un petit bruit. Face à face, pour cacher sa gêne Sherlock se colla au torse de John, il fulmina intérieurement.

« Tu vas me le payer John.

- Oui je le sais.

- Tu n'imagines même pas les conséquences de ton acte, le menaça le brun.

- Énormes, je présume.

- Méfie-toi.

- Je suis apeuré. »

Sherlock releva les yeux vers lui, il fronça les sourcils il n'aimait pas que John se moque de lui comme ça.

« Tu l'aurais fait à Sarah.

- S'il le fallait.

- Menteur, tu n'oses pas la toucher.

- C'est une femme.

- Ça change quoi ?

- Qu'elle est différente ?

- Alors je ressemble à tous les autres hommes ? Se froissa Sherlock.

- Physiquement oui. La preuve, tu t'es endormi hier soir.

- Toi aussi ici même.

- Je te tenais compagnie.

- John tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner ? »

Ledit John resta silencieux et retira le thermomètre, en bon médecin il resta stoïque face aux résultats.

« 39.2 Monsieur Holmes. Une bonne tasse de thé et beaucoup de repos vous feront le plus grand bien.

- Vas-y moques toi. On verra qui rira le dernier John. »

John allait protester quand son téléphona sonna. Il soupira quand il vit le numéro du cabinet et répondit tout de même. Quand la discussion fut terminée, il regarda Sherlock d'un air désolé.

« Trop de monde je dois vraiment y aller.

- Je ne te retiens pas.

- Oui, mais moi je ne te laisserai pas seul.

- Madame Hudson sera là.

- J'ai mieux.

- Hum ?

- Tu vas venir au cabinet avec moi. »

Sherlock se releva aussitôt comme si une enquête l'appelait, il retira sa chemise de nuit qu'il balança plus loin dans la pièce.

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ta petite Sarah en plus. »

John soupira, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire cela.

XXX

Douchés et habillés, les deux colocataires se rendirent au cabinet. John était un peu anxieux de retrouver sa petite amie ce matin. Avant même de saluer les autres, il entra dans sa salle d'occultation, suivi de Sherlock déjà assis sur le bureau de John.

« Alors tu restes là juste deux petites minutes le temps que je prévienne les autres de ta présence. Tu ne bouges pas, tu ne bronches pas. » Il commença à sortir du bureau et continua sur un ton ferme. « Et tu ne dis rien à propos de ce matin »

Sherlock haussa les épaules et commença à fouiller les papiers de son ami. Pendant ce temps, John arriva dans le bureau de Sarah, qui lui sourit. Elle vint même l'embrasser devant un client, ce qui le gêna. John et le client bien sûr.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, dis Sarah…Je.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon amour ?

- Si si tout va bien, enfin je voulais juste savoir si je pouvais garder Sherlock dans mon cabinet pour aujourd'hui. Il fait beaucoup de fièvre et je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Il est capable de tout tu sais. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » Débita John d'une traite sans respirer.

Sarah grimaça d'abord puis voyant l'air plaintif de son amant elle accepta.

« C'est d'accord John, je ne veux juste pas qu'il effraie mes clients.

- Ça devrait aller ça. Merci » Fit John en repartant aussitôt dans son bureau, découvrant par surprise un Sherlock très calme lisant certains dossiers médicaux.

« Et le secret professionnel Sherlock.

Il n'y a pas de secret pour moi… »

John vient se poster en face de lui.

« Tu me promets d'être sage ?

- John je ne suis pas ton gosse.

- Oui bien sûr. Mais pour Sarah.

- Elle est là ? Je peux aller la voir ? Elle va peut-être me raconter votre super soirée.

- Non ! Tu restes là ! Protesta John un chouïa en colère. Sherlock fit la moue et croisa les bras. Je ferrai ce que tu veux, mais reste ici.

- Sinon ?

- Tu veux peut-être que j'informe Mycroft de ta fièvre ? »

John marquait un point, si Mycroft apprenait par malheur que son petit frère était souffrant, il était possible que tous les médecins de Londres se ruent sur lui.

« John ?

- Oui ?

- C'est encore toi le chat… »

John sourit et voulut toucher sa joue quand le détective l'en empêcha.

« J'ai dit à l'imprévu et je rajoute une deuxième règle, maintenant tu ne pourras plus utiliser tes mains. »

John rit doucement et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau, il avait à peine tourné le dos que Sherlock en avait profité pour sortir.

« Sherlock Holmes ! » Hurla John en se levant. La journée sera longue très longue.

* * *

**Alors une réaction? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoila x) Je vous présente le chapitre cinq de ma fanfiction, en espérant qu'elle fasse des heureux. Comme toujours s'il y a des choses à dire je suis toute ouverte à vos suggestions x) Et cela me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous répondre x) A vrai dire c'est mon moment favori de vous répondre, en écrivant je me dis "ah ça va lui plaire à truc et ça a truc " Désolé pour les supers surnoms ._." Cette fois ci petite dédicasse à ma lessien calmcacil (Ouais j'ai mis "ma" rien à faire èé You are mine ) ... Bref! Réponses : **

**lessien calmcacil : Haha ouais un sacré belle journée j'espère que tu aimeras.**

**Sylae: Merci même si tu n'as pas de compte je te répond ici de même ^^ Et des règles il y en aura encore (a) **

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC : OOhhh pauvre petit Sarah tu as raison elle devrait se marier avec John sur le champ non? Lol je rigole x) Sinon pas de nouvelle règles mais j'espère que tu vas apprécier j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en l'écrivant (et en regardant Ncis aussi u_u" On s'éloigne...) **

**Kyty: Oh ma Kit Et Kat! Je te voue une grande faveur toi qui lit mes chapitres pleins de fautes à 3heures du matin. Alors oui tu chipottes ma grande des couettes chez MON docteur il y en a! Mais merci quand même x) **

**Elizabeth Mary Holmes : Alors un grand merci, je lis beaucoup de tes fics et je ne m'attendais (mais alors pas du tout) à ce que tu review ma fanfiction, je t'estime tellement avec ta belle plume que tu viennes lire la mienne si simple... je dirai j'ai été agréablement surprise ^^" MERCI! **

**Merci aussi aux favoris et aux alertes, désolé si je ne vous ai pas envoyé de mp ^^ et merci à ceux qui lisent comme ça ^^**

* * *

Le bleu ancre de l'océan se complétait parfaitement avec le turquoise du ciel matinal, alors que les bourgeons des fleurs avaient à peine éclot et que les oiseux déployaient leurs ailes pour la première fois de la journée. Dans ce ciel sans nuage, les rayons du soleil brûlants, [se?] reflétaient sur l'eau, lui donnant un air calme et paisible, et les quelques vagues qui venait s'échouer sur la plage de sable dorée donnait envie aux passants de s'y baigner. Plus loin, non loin de là, un arbre, un unique arbre, ses branches s'entremêlant, se bousculant, s'embrassaient ensemble au gré du vent. Il n'y avait rien, et Sherlock aimait ça. Il aurait pu s'évader dans ce tableau, quand le silence qui régnait dans le couloir du cabinet fut brisé par la voix aiguë de Sarah.

« Sherlock que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais malade ?

- Joli tableau.

- N'est-ce pas ? C'est John qui l'a choisi.

- Il a de très bons goûts je dois [l']avouer pour un idiot.

-Je ne vous permets pas de juger mon petit ami »

Sherlock se tourna vers elle, se retenant d'éclater de rire, il reprit son calme et haussa les sourcils en lui déclara :

« Je connais John mademoiselle, il se lassera de vous quand vous deviendrez ennuyante, vous savez il ne le vous dit peut-être pas, mais John ne peut pas être ce mari espéré qui rentre le soir en embrassant sa femme en tablier et ses enfants. John a besoin d'action, de folie et de moi »

Sarah resta bouche bée devant la déclaration de Sherlock, et préféra ne rien répondre à cela. Elle fit signe à une de ses collègues d'emmener monsieur Holmes dans le cabinet du docteur Watson et dit au malade avant de partir :

« Je passe et laisse cela sur le coup de la fièvre Sherlock, mais John est mien désormais… » Et elle referma la porte de son bureau.

XXX

John avait fouillé chaque recoin du cabinet en passant par la salle d'attente jusqu'aux toilettes du personnel, mais il n'avait pas vu le moindre cheveu de Sherlock, ni Sherlock. Il avait fini par abandonner et honteusement il s'était rendu dans le bureau de sa maitresse, se demandant si Sherlock y était puni dans un coin de la pièce, amusé par le caractère autoritaire de Sarah. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte, comme un code et pénétra dans le lieu. Malheureusement son colocataire n'était pas là. Il soupira un peu et se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il demanda perplexe à sa bien aimée, si elle avait aperçu son ami.

« Oui je l'ai envoyé dans ton cabinet.

- Ha et bien merci Sarah…

- John dis moi.

- Oui ?

- Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

- Oh non bien sûr que non pourquoi ?

- Je me posais la question en vivant avec lui tu ne dois pas avoir une vie très stable.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je suis très indépendant de Sherlock.

- Tu l'accompagnes souvent je trouve.

- Disons que je suis son seul ami.

- Je vois donc il n'y a…

- Non ! Rien absolument rien ! Se brusqua John, ce qui fit sourire Sarah.

- Pas que je suis jalouse, mais tout à l'heure… Disons qu'il m'a clairement fait comprendre que tu ne pouvais pas te passer te lui.

- Haha il a un ego plutôt surdimensionné.

- Ah bon. Pourtant moi non plus je ne peux me passer de toi John »

Sarah avait dit cela de façon si sensuelle que John avait senti tous les poils de son dos s'hérisser en même temps. Il avait rougi et était venu l'embrasser langoureusement. Et il fit l'erreur de penser au baiser de Sherlock. Pourquoi était il si différent que ceux de Sarah, plus naturel, comme si les lèvres de son ami posaient parfaitement sur les siennes. Il se retira, une migraine commençant à taper fort contre sa boite crânienne. John s'excusa, et retourna dans son bureau, bureau très calme s'étonna ce dernier pensant retrouver Sherlock sous des tonnes de dossiers médicaux, il le trouva endormi sur le lit d'auscultation, sur son flanc droit, n'ayant pas pris la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. John s'était doucement approché pour les lui retirer quand le brun se réveilla aussitôt, les cheveux en bataille, il passa une main lasse sur son visage pâle.

« Je me suis encore endormi, grogna le détective ne supportant pas la force de la nature sur son corps.

- C'est que tu en as besoin, lui répondit simplement John en l'installant confortablement sur le dos.

- Je n'aime pas dormir.

- Ça te rend pourtant si vulnérable.

- Et trop faible.

-En plus tu as de la fièvre, pauvre petit Caliméro, se moqua le médecin en couvrant son ami d'une couette. »

Sherlock poussa un petit grognement, qui fit sourire John, il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais oui il avait vraiment besoin de Sherlock au quotidien, parce que sans lui tout serait ennuyant. Et c'était presque un régale de voir le dur Sherlock Holmes aussi faiblard, il le fixa longuement ses pupilles ne quittant pas les prunelles du brun. Il posa sa main sur la joue laiteuse de Sherlock en soupirant :

« Je serais ravi si tu tombais plus souvent malade, avoua-t-il, Sherlock émit un petit sourire en coin et se retourna pour lui tourner le dos.

- Jamais ! C'est honteux, je suis un génie pas ton patient, grogna tout de même Sherlock touché par le côté attentionné de son ami le blond. »

Ledit blond vint lui embrasser bruyamment la joue, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais il s'était laissé à une impulsion se dit-il s'il devait trouver une excuse.

« Tu es fascinant à ausculter » murmura John contre son oreille, vraiment très fier de sa supériorité éphémère face à son colocataire.

XXX

Des dizaines de clients venaient de passer dans le bureau de John, et il devait assumer que cela l'ennuyait vite de voir des maladies si anodines défiler dans son bureau. Il aimait les nouvelles choses, les surprises, l'improvisation il aurait aimé un jour qu'un homme venant de se faire renverser accourt à son cabinet pour se faire soigner. Mais toujours les mêmes patients souffrant de rhume, gastro etc… Il soupira quand son douzième patient sorti de la salle, tourna la tête vers le lit, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé depuis le début. Au moins quand il dormait il ne faisait pas semblant. Il attendit alors le prochain patient, pressé de rentrer pour boire un café très serré et regarder une émission débile à la télévision, en oubliant tout le reste. Mais quelle surprise quand ce reste s'agita subitement. Le téléphone de John sonna soudainement, faisant vibrer tout le meuble. Le médecin le saisit et observa le message, Mycroft, il avait comme son frère le don de s'imposer quand il ne fallait pas et que fut la grande surprise quand John lu le message

_Il ne fait pas souvent de la fièvre, est-ce qu'il va bien ? M.H_

John hésita entre la surprise, la compassion ou juste la colère d'être constamment surveillé par un type du gouvernement. Le blond savait qu'il avait fait certaines bêtises dans sa jeunesse, mais pas au point d'avoir un casier justicière plein et d'être suivi par le gouvernement chaque seconde de sa courte existence. Mycroft était-il juste au courant de la fièvre ? Ou en savait-il déjà trop ?

_Il dort. J.W_

Le téléphona vibra de nouveau, mais le blond ne prit pas la peine de regarder, maintenant inquiet des gémissements de douleur de Sherlock roulé en boule sur le lit. Ah oui, quand il est malade il ne fait pas aussi les choses à moitié. John le rejoint, pressant une serviette humide sur son front.

« Tu nous fais une petite montée de fièvre Sherlock, » Rit le médecin essayant d'apaiser la situation malgré le visage crispé du brun

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, John prit la main de Holmes dans la sienne pour le rassurer. Bien sûr qu'il savait que Sherlock n'était pas inquiet, mais John l'était il n'avait jamais vu le brun aussi malade. Il cala son autre main derrière la nuque de son ami et commença à lui faire la discussion, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps malgré que sa voix trahisse son anxiété.

XXX

Quand Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il se trouva nez à nez avec John. Une mine très fatiguée se lisait sur son visage, ses traits s'étaient accentués et sa lèvre inférieure montrait des traces de morsures, preuve de stress.

« Ça va » Rassura le détective de sa voix rauque

Sans un mot, le visage de John sembla s'apaiser et il pressa Sherlock contre lui. L'étreinte était inconfortable pour les deux, mais très agréable. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'initiative de serrer l'autre corps contre lui, sentir le cœur de l'autre battre contre le sien. Il y avait eu les baisers bien sûr, plus provocateurs et sensuels, mais ce câlin était doux et rassurant. Doucement le rythme du cœur de John se rythma avec celui de Sherlock, fermant les yeux, ils profitèrent d'une tendresse éphémère, le temps d'un câlin.

La tendresse s'évanouit quand John quitta les bras de Sherlock. Surpris et heureux à la fois, jamais il n'avait perçu l'étreinte de cette manière, si douce, si tendre qu'elle donnait envie de recommencer. Il avait toujours vu les choses sous un angle différent, pensant que les gens s'enlaçaient pour se montrer aux autres, ce besoin d'exister ne serait ce qu'une seconde aux yeux du monde. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela pouvait apporter un peu de bonheur. Il releva la tête vers John, et ses yeux gris lançaient un appel, celui d'être vraiment heureux. John comprit et y répondit en le serrant de nouveau contre lui, il lui chuchota :

« Ça ira Sherlock, je suis là »

Mais pour combien de temps ? Voilà la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Sherlock, mais il préféra se taire profitant de la tendresse de son ami.

XXX

La fièvre avait disparu et le doux Sherlock aussi, il était redevenu lui-même, froid et glacial. Ils étaient rentrés en taxi, et la forme du détective avait atteint le summum. Après leur étreinte, John avait tout de même jeté un œil à son téléphone grimaçant en voyant le nouveau message de Mycroft :

_Je n'ai rien contre vous Watson, mais je vous déconseille de poser de nouveau vos lèvres sur celle de mon petit frère. _

Le détective avait bondi de fureur en voyant le message, et était déjà prêt à montrer à son frère de quoi il était capable. Heureusement pour John, la fièvre avait ses conséquences et le détective était encore bien trop mou pour agir. Ils préférèrent rentrer, pour boire un thé ensemble.

« Comment Mycroft peut-il être au courant…Je…Enfin je fais ce que je veux, râla le blond en soufflant sur son mug brûlant.

- Je m'en chargerai, répondit Sherlock en s'emparant de la tasse de John pour y boire posant ses lèvres exactement là où l'autre les avait posés.

- Incroyable, c'est déjà la deuxième fois cette semaine.

- Fallait être plus rapide.

- J'aurai ma vengeance, rit le blond.

- Moi aussi, pour le thermomètre.

- Je l'avais déjà oublié celui-là.

- Tu veux que je te rafraichisse la mémoire John » Ironisa le brun en saisissant le thermomètre sur le bureau.

Le soldat se leva, poussa la tasse plus loin et se jeta sur le brun comme un lion sur sa proie pour le caler sur le canapé.

« Il faudrait vérifier si tu n'as pas de fièvre

- Dommage pour toi j'ai retrouvé toutes mes forces » Répondit l'autre en donnant des coups de pieds à John pour le faire partir.

Pendant la petite chamaillerie, les deux protagonistes n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et laisser à Mycroft Holmes la chance d'entrer dans leur salon. Il brisa l'ambiance en se raclant la gorge, Sherlock retrouva son regard noir et fut prêt à le tuer quand John le stoppa d'un geste de main.

« Sherlock, je sais que tu aimes bien fâcher ton frère.

- Oui.

- Alors me laisseras-tu le plaisir de t'aider à le faire ? »

Le brun arqua un sourcil pas trop sûr d'avoir compris, cependant sous les yeux de l'ainée des Holmes, John vint embrasser fougueusement Sherlock. Ce qui le fit sourire et répondit au baiser presque trop fort sentant déjà les veines de Mycroft gonfler sur son front.

Retrouvant leur souffle, les deux amis se quittèrent légèrement gênés par leurs impulsions. Sherlock regarda son frère d'un air victorieux et lança en forçant sur chaque mot.

« Ça va Mycroft ? Un cadavre semblerait plus vivant que toi.

- John…Vous avez osé embrasser mon frère, le blond haussa les épaules.

- Et je recommencerai s'il le faut. »

Sherlock sourit en regardant John si fort et impressionnant dans cette posture. Mycroft pâli encore plus , il secoua son parapluie et déclara :

« Vous allez le regretter Watson ! » Conclut-il en quittant la pièce.

« Il ose toujours s'inviter comme ça, soupira John en se relevant emmenant le mug dans l'évier.

- Tu sembles pressé.

- J'ai un rencart.

- Où ça ?

- Au cinéma après la destruction de l'ancien, un nouveau vient d'ouvrir, les pris sont encore raisonnables, je compte y aller avec Sarah, je rentrerai tard.

- Ha…

- On regarda la télé ensemble après ? Proposa John pour se rattraper.

- On verra, soupira le brun en prenant l'ordi portable de John sur ses genoux.

- Mon pc !

- Tu as un rendez-vous, tu devrais te faire beau »

Le blond sourit, Sherlock était jaloux et cela était juste adorable à voir. Il vient s'asseoir à ses côtés prenant un air plus sérieux :

« Et nous parlerons aussi du baiser…Enfin je veux dire, c'était pour narguer ton frère bien évidemment… Ne pense pas que…

- Bien entendu John.

- D'accord pas que tu crois.

- Non bien sûr je ne fais jamais d'erreur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non.

- Je peux donc y aller le cœur léger ?

- À toi de voir.

- Oh et puis zut tu m'énerves » S'exclama le blond en venant embrasser le bord des lèvres de Sherlock, il sourit et commença à se diriger vers la salle de bain. « C'est toi le chat Sherlock je t'ai touché sans les mains ça compte non ? »

Sherlock râla et lui envoya un coussin à la tête.

« Casse-toi Idiot ! » Rugit-il les joues en feu.

* * *

**Est ce que ça vous plait? Un petit Review pour me réconforter ;_;? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voila mes choux le sixième chapitre avec un changement énorme, enfin je vous laisse lire pour ça. Mais dites vous que vous allez me haïr et être frustré parce que moi aussi en écrivant je l'étais. Punaise je m'affecte toute seule? Je suis donc vraiment taré? Bref ne prenons en compte cela tout ça pour vous dire que je vous aime toujours que j'aime vos alertes et vos reviews et que ce chapitre me plait bien. En tout cas j'aurai aimé qu'il vous plaise aussi. Sur ce je réponds aux revieweurs et je dédicasse ce chapitre à Oksaline pour une fois, désolé ma petite lessien calmcacil mais en fait Oksaline a mis le quatrième reviews du chapitre et Dieu sait que je veux toujours mes quatres reviews habituels sur chaque chapitre sinon je ne publie pas! Et ouais objectif! **

**lessien calmcacil : Ma petite sucrette d'amour j'adore voir ton nom dans mes reviews tu es devenu une habituée et je sais que tu sera là jusqu'a la fin x) Et ne t'en fait pas Sarah et Sherlock vont avoir encore de quoi se battre, enfin pas dans ce chapitre la c'est indirect plutôt. Et puis comme j'ai dis dans le mp tu as été spoiler! J'avoue c'était fait exprès histoire de te mettre l'eau à la bouche ^^ Sur ce sucrette bonne lecture. **

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC: Haa ma petite envahisseusse je réfléchis aux prochaines règles toujours un sourire aux lèvres en me demandant si ça va te plaire. Il faut que je te plaise ce ne serait plus ardue sinon. Et ici tu vas voir que John hésite encore plus! Et qu'il n'arrive pas à couper les choses mais je me tais ^^" Et ils sont pas prêt de rompre je te le dis d'après mes estimations ils sont ensemble encore dans le chapitre suivant. Moi aussi j'aime quand je parle de toi (a) Disons que je met beaucoup d'amour pour les revieweurs qui viennent tout le temps. Quand même tu perds du temps à me critiquer il faut que je te rende la pareil n'est ce pas? Et moi je suis fière de toi tout simplement alors je penserai encore à toi en écrivant et en regardant la télé. Tiens je regarderai bien Sherlock moi après x)**

**Kytykat: Tu crois que le 20 (Vingteuuuuh comme on le dit si bien par chez moi u_u ) porte chance. Enfin je ne sais pas? On se saoulera pour mes 20ans? Bref heureusement que tu es là pour me corriger parce que parfois ça fait peur XD je repense à la dictée à la fac mon dieu je vais avoir cours le samedi... Et mycroft et bien comme je te l'ai dis par mail, ils apparaît pas trop ici oxo**

**Oksaline: Alors Oksaline moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon ( je connais le japonais là dessus tu ne m'auras pas :P oui j'ai été voir ton profil xox ) Je te remerci car je commençai à attendre ma quatrième reviews parce que j'en ai besoin pour avancer et heureusement tu l'as mise! Quelle joie, les autres devrait te remercier sans toi il n'y aurait pas eu de chapitre 6 ce soir. Tu m'as booster ditons nous ^^ pour faire simple. On tout cas merci ça fait plaisir de savoir que mon idée de chat et souris plait tant (dire qu'elle m'est apparut quand j'ai vu un rat dans ma maison merci ratatouille!) Je m'égare c'est vraiment affreux les enfants.**

* * *

De toute évidence, Sherlock n'appréciait pas la relation que John entretenait avec Sarah, certes le brun avait toujours paru le plus stoïque du monde quand le blond avait tendance à parler de sa petite amie. Pourtant John voyait cette tristesse dans les yeux de Sherlock, et il s'en voulait. Seigneur comme il se sentait coupable, cette sensation si désagréable qui grimpait en lui à chaque fois que Sherlock le regardait, elle le bouffait de l'intérieur. Il voulait s'en débarrasser, la déchirer, la retirer de sa tête, la jeter au loin, tellement loin qu'il finirait par l'oublier. Mais John n'y arrivait pas, il devrait se séparer de Sherlock pour cela. Malgré les gouttes d'eau brûlantes sur sa peau, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la douleur. Il devait oublier. Oublier la culpabilité, oublier les caprices de Sherlock, oublier cette étreinte et oublier tous ses baisers. Pourquoi était-il devenu si proche ? Et soudainement plus distant quand les choses allaient pour le mieux. Et pourquoi malgré le malaise qui régnait entre eux, rien n'explosait. Pourquoi jouaient-ils encore ? John avait envie de tout laisser, de tout balancer que ce soit Sarah ou Sherlock. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, une force bien au-dessus de lui, dont il ne trouvait pas la cause.

Le blond sortit de la salle de bain, chemise et pantalon noir sur lui, les cheveux encore en bataille. Avant de finaliser sa tenue, John s'arrêta dans le salon pour prévenir son ami qu'il devrait se commander un repas. Arrivant près du canapé, endroit où Sherlock était installé confortablement entre deux coussins lisant un dictionnaire. Le médecin s'installa à ses côtés lisant par-dessus son épaule. Le mot « Coupable » apparaît en gros caractère en haut de la page, il eut un haut-le-cœur sentant de nouveau ce sentiment désagréable l'envahir. Mais Sherlock ne broncha pas, ses yeux allant de gauche à droite. John exerça une petite pression sur l'épaule de son colocataire pour signaler sa présence. Présence que Sherlock avait déjà remarquée :

« Tu n'es pas encore parti ? Ironisa le détective.

- Non je voulais juste de dire qu'il faudrait que tu manges ce soir…

- Pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Si c'est suffisant pour moi.

- Sherlock...

- Ramène quelque chose alors je t'attendrai. »

À cette déclaration, les joues de John s'enflammèrent et un sourire nerveux apparût sur son visage.

« Je rentrerai sûrement très tard.

- Comme toujours.

- Chinois ? » Proposa John s'avouant vaincu. Il fixa les lèvres de Sherlock et le désir de l'embrasser le frappa de plein fouet, mais il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il aimait Sarah et que jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Son cœur se serra de nouveau, la culpabilité fit surface. S'il partait maintenant, le monstre qui grondait en lui, grossirait, mais s'il ne faisait que goûter aux lèvres du détective il disparaitrait comme feuille au vent. Et pourtant John ne fit rien, et préféra que le démon le bouffe encore.

« À toute à l'heure alors » Déclara John en se levant fuyant le regard de Sherlock, ce dernier ne répondit pas plongé dans sa lecture. Le blond enfila son manteau sans se retourner, il ne devait pas. Mais il prit le risque de lui adresser la parole une dernière fois sur le seuil de la porte :

« Essaie de ne pas faire de fièvre cette fois-ci Sherlock

- Tu reviendrais sinon ? »

John eut un petit sourire en coin et referma la porte derrière lui, la claquant presque, ce bruit sourd réveilla le démon, il l'avait quasiment dévoré.

XXX

Le téléphone de Sherlock sonna une fois, puis deux, et quand il sonna pour la énième fois, le brun décrocha, prononçant mollement une sorte de « allo », son interlocuteur lui répondit, c'était Lestrade :

« Sherlock je sais qu'il est tard, mais nous avons de nouveaux éléments sur l'enquête du cinéma, celle sur Margarette Curter.

-Je vois, dites toujours ce que j'aurai oublié.

-Elle était la maitresse d'un député.

-Oui je le savais.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

-Parce qu'ils se sont séparés depuis deux semaines environ.

-Comment… ?

-Enfin Lestrade vous qui avez fait conquête sur conquête vous savez comment en finir avec une femme.

-Oui…Hum je voulais dire comment le saviez-vous ?

-Ah son rouge à lèvres, et ses yeux montraient tout simplement son célibat.

-C'est vrai…Enfin et bien, merci.

-Lestrade ?

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi un homme se sépare d'une femme ?

-Et bien quand ils ne s'entendent plus. Répondit le policier sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

-D'autres raisons.

-Vous savez l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

-Quelle belle citation Lestrade.

-Hum enfin pour tout dire je ne pense pas que vous pourriez comprendre, disons que vous êtes plus penché sur la raison.

-Suis-je la seule personne logique sur la terre ?

-Euh…Peut-être que oui enfin personne ne peut éviter l'amour.

-Sauf moi…

-Je…Je vais vous laisser Holmes. »

Sherlock soupira agacé et raccrocha avant que le policier ne puisse le faire. Il laissa tomber son téléphone à côté de lui et croisa les bras. « L'amour à ses raisons que la raison ignore. » Stupide pensa le détective, voilà pourquoi John est si illogique il se laisse tomber dans les bras de Cupidon. Il devrait vraiment vérifier les connaissances de sa future petite amie avant de l'emmener dans son lit. Du moins une femme avec un Q.I à peu près identique, c'est-à-dire presque nul donc Sarah pourrait peut-être lui correspondre. Mais quand Sherlock arriva à cette conclusion il se froissa aussitôt lança un coussin au milieu de la salle. Tout mais pas elle, elle était trop tenace, Sherlock ne s'était jamais inquiété avec les précédentes trouvant toujours les défauts qui déplairont à John avant même qu'il ne connaisse son nom. Mais cette Sarah était presque parfaite pour John du moins surtout quand le blond ne pouvait plus supporter le détective. À court terme plutôt qu'à long terme, mais s'en était déjà trop pour le brun. Il s'allongea de tout son être sur le canapé, quand il sentit une vibration sous son bras, son téléphone portable sonnait encore. Il râla et le chopa maladroitement en décrochant maintenant il s'agissait de Mycroft :

« Sherlock, je présume que tu es tout seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, je refuse de te venir en aide.

- Donc tu n'es pas en train de te bécoter avec John.

- Je ne me bécote pas avec John !

- Ne te fâche pas disons qu'entre amis on ne s'embrasse pas comme ça.

- C'était juste pour t'énerver.

- Tu n'as pas semblé dégouté.

- J'examine des cadavres tous les jours, plus rien ne me dégoute.

- Alors tu as déjà pensé à plus avec John ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Je vois, c'est ton petit plaisir du moment, quand tu auras trouvé autre chose tu passeras.

- Tais-toi bon sang, j'en ai mal à la tête.

- Arrête de nier Sherlock.

- Je ne nie rien du tout.

- Tu voudrais qu'il se sépare de Sarah n'est-ce pas ?

- Arrête de passer du coq à l'âne Mycroft.

- Je te conseille d'intervenir.

- John se débrouille tout seul.

- Et subitement du jour au lendemain il partira, adieu colocataire bonjour femme de ma vie.

- Putain Mycroft ferme la, et puis pourquoi tu changes d'avis subitement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

- T'as encore un plan foireux en tête.

- Intervient entre eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » Conclut son grand frère, désormais le bip de sonorité résonna dans les oreilles de Sherlock. Il se laissa tomber de nouveau le fauteuil, c'est vrai il devrait mettre de l'eau dans le gaz s'il voulait le garder pour lui, car même s'il ne l'avouerait pas il aimait beaucoup la compagnie de John, il n'était pas différent des autres, il était juste lui et ça plaisait à Sherlock.

XXX

John était installé dans un fauteuil flambant neuf du cinéma tenant la main de Sarah, et de l'autre mangeant des pop-corn faisant un bruit pas possible. (Ne mangez jamais de pop corn à côté de moi je vous tuerai le champ). Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger sa petite amie, par contre cela aurait pu gêner Sherlock. Pourquoi John pensait-il encore à lui ? Ah oui parce que son téléphone venait de vibrer pour la cinquième fois. Au bout de la sixième, John s'excusa pour s'absenter dans les toilettes, répondant à Sherlock :

« Quoi ? Brailla John.

- Prend aussi des nouilles ce soir.

- Quoi ? Tu m'appelles pour ça ?

- M'ennuie.

- Oui et bien pas moi, sur ce bonne soirée Sherlock. Il faillit raccrocher quand il entendit un petit gémissement au bout du fil.

- Tu me manques John…

-Ha… Et bien je suis au cinéma et je rentrerai après c'est promis.

- Menteur » Grogna Sherlock en raccrochant. Il sourit en regardant son écran de téléphone, il allait s'amuser enfin.

John soupira et éteint son téléphone rejoignant Sarah en inventant une histoire débile sur un tag dans les w.c qui avait retenu toute son attention. Elle avait ri doucement, Sherlock n'aurait pas ri il aurait levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Et maintenant il repensait lui et le monstre qui s'était endormi se réveilla brusquement.

Après la séance de cinéma Sarah et John ne s'étaient pas concertés s'ils devaient manger ensemble ou non. Mais le monstre avait pris place dans la tête de John plus il restait là et plus le démon lui rappela cette douloureuse image de Sherlock fragile et malade. Il préféra mentir à sa bien-aimée. Mon dieu il était pris au piège tout seul, il devait choisir, mais comment. Même sa psychologue ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, il aimait Sarah et désirait Sherlock pour lui. Depuis quand désirait-il une personne de même sexe ?

XXX

John était rentré vers dix heures du soir, il avait acheté ce que lui avait demandé son ami. Il retira son manteau et déposa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine, retournant vers le salon il sourit à Sherlock jouant avec son téléphone.

« Alors comme ça je te manque ? Taquina le blond en prenant place.

-Ouais…

-C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je te croyais sociopathe.

-J'aime bien ta compagnie.

-Que de révélation ce soir Sherlock. »

Ledit Sherlock fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir, John le suivit l'observant de dos dans cette robe de chambre qui lui allait si bien. Le détective fit volte-face, croisant son regard gris avec celui de son ami.

« John tu as un pop corn sur les lèvres ce n'est pas très sexy je ne sais pas si Sarah ai? »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de John, il avait cédé au monstre, il n'avait pas pu résister, il voulait y gouter encore, alors qu'il s'y était refusé avant son départ, le manque était trop important maintenant. Sherlock se laissa faire, pas vraiment surprit et fut allongé sur la table de la cuisine renversant les plats chinois. John rit et le brun l'accompagna dans son rire.

« Et toi tu as une nouille dans les cheveux

-Tu trouves ça sexy ?

-Je te trouve toujours sexy. Déclara John faisant rougir Sherlock. Surtout quand tu rougis.

-J'ai au moins rougi pour toute une vie aujourd'hui, râla Sherlock. »

John sourit et vint l'embrasser tendrement comme si c'était devenu naturel, alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échangés tant de baiser que ça. Le brun vint passer une main dans ses cheveux, il avait gagné une bataille contre Sarah ce soir et sûrement pas la dernière. Le blond se plaça au-dessus de Sherlock, bassin contre bassin, il prit un malin plaisir à le regarder surtout quand il en réclamait encore. Et John obéissait l'embrassant encore et encore, le monstre avait disparu et il se sentait le cœur léger, il était bien et tout lui semblait si parfait. Quand son téléphone sonna dans sa poche faisant sursauter son ami. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais les appels se répétèrent et excédé, il quitta les bras de Sherlock pour répondre. C'était Sarah il préféra s'éloigner de la cuisine s'isolant dans sa chambre.

« Allo ?

- John chéri tu me manque tant…Pourquoi ne pas avoir mangé avec moi ?

- Ben j'avais des papiers à régler, mais je mangerai avec toi demain midi.

- Viens à la maison j'ai une surprise.

- Bien…J'arrive alors »

John sourit il aimait les surprises, mais avant cela il devait prévenir Sherlock. Il descendit le rejoindre quand celui-ci lui coupa le passage.

« Sherlock je…

Elle te manque ? Tu devrais vite la rejoindre non ? Je ne t'attendrai pas, sur ce bonne soirée John » avait répondu Sherlock en s'enfermant dans sa chambre.

John avait toqué à sa porte, mais le détective était resté silencieux. Il avait cédé et était reparti chez Sarah, celle-ci l'attendait devant chez elle.

« John il faut qu'on parle, je t'aime et je ne doute pas de ton amour…

- Mais…

-Mais tu es distant en ce moment et je demanderai de faire un break histoire que tu réfléchisses sérieusement à nous.

- Mais enfin Sarah c'est sérieux entre toi et moi.

- Je sais, mais il y a Sherlock.

- Mais c'est juste mon colocataire ! Mentit il bien sûr que non il représentait bien plus, mais John balançait entre les deux.

- Alors prouve le moi John... »Et elle referma la porte la laissant dehors alors qu'il se mit à pleuvoir. Bon sang qu'avaient-ils tous à lui claquer la porte au nez ce soir.

XXX

Sherlock était couché sur son lit les mains sur le front, il pensait encore et encore. L'amour ? Sans raison ? C'est peut-être le cas alors. Parce que Sherlock avait oublié de réfléchir allongé sur la table les lèvres de John capturant les siennes sans pouvoir respirer. Il poussa un soupir de frustration, pourquoi fallait il qu'elle l'appelle, étaient ils en train de coucher ensemble ? Devait il s'avouer vaincu, jamais et encore moins devant une femme. Mais il devait savoir ce que John trafiquait. Il eut toutes les réponses à ses questions quand il entendit un bruit sourd comme un corps qui tombe dans le salon. Sherlock soupira mauvais voleur ou John maladroit ?

Quand il arriva en bas, il ne fut presque pas surpris de retrouver John complètement saoul, au moins il n'avait pas couché avec elle. Il soupira allant chercher un verre d'eau pour l'aider à décuver, quand John le saisit par les épaules. Depuis quand s'était-il relevé ? C'était bien un truc de soldat ça.

« J'en peux plus Sherlock.

-Ok ce n'était pas une raison pour boire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es si beau ?

-Parce que ta vue est totalement troublée par l'alcool et les larmes… » Affirma le détective en voyant les yeux rouges de John et les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues rosies.

« J'en ai assez ! » Avait crié John en bousculant Sherlock de toutes ses forces, perdant l'équilibre se retrouvant couché par terre. John s'était rué sur lui, il le gifla.

« Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas fait de fièvre, si tu étais resté tranquille ! Bordel si tu n'étais pas là je serrais tranquille ! »

Sherlock sentit son cœur se briser, jamais il n'avait senti autant de douleur d'un coup, il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles le brûlaient. John le fixa, ses pupilles étaient dilatées et montraient qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

« Arrête de mes regarder avec ses yeux ! Arrête bon sang tu n'es pas triste ! Tu ne ressens rien absolument rien ! Tu m'entends ?! Tu n'aimes personne ! Tu joues de moi ! » Il agrippa ses épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, et quand la tête de Sherlock claqua contre le sol, il comprit qu'il avait était trop loin. Le brun semblait épuisé et n'avait pas cessé de le regarder.

« Sherlock...Je

-Désolé ?

-Pire encore

-Tu as intérêt parce que j'ai mal. »

John passa une main dans les cheveux du brun, remarquant qu'il saignait, il paniqua se précipitant sur son téléphone pour prévenir les secours.

« Pardon pardon Sherlock ! » déclara John en composant le numéro des secours. Sherlock avait fermé les yeux et sa respiration n'était plus régulière. Il sombra tout doucement.

XXX

Quand Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, il était dans une ambulance et remarqua la main de John sur la sienne. Il se rappela alors ce qui venait de se passer, et retira sa main.

« C'est bon John on arrête de jouer »

* * *

**Et voila! Ne me détestez pas je n'ai rien fait j'ai juste écouter ma tête et j'ai écris. Mais par contre vous pouvez me tuer pour le prochain chapitre car je ne sais pas du tout mais pas du tout quand je vais l'écrire, car moi contrairement à d'autres lundi rentrée à la fac et disons que je suis une bosseuse qui en oublie souvent le reste à en devenu dingue dingue! Et je veux pas rater ma première année donc si je dis bien si la semaine prochaine je m'en sors je devrai pouvoir vous casser ça quelque part. Et oui je suis détestable on me le dit souvent u_u" Sinon Mycroft en fait il a jouer un rôle mais vous le saurez au prochain chapitre que je suis sadique, punaise c'est jouissif presque de voir vos têtes d'enterrements. Bref je vais vraiment me faire tuer et je pense que je n'ai plus rien à ajouter je suis dispo par mp bien sur s'il y a le moindre soucis ^^ **

**Bisouilles les nouilles. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note : Chers lecteurs, nous sommes samedi au moment où je commence à rédiger ce chapitre 7 très attendu, il est passé minuit, la nuit est bien entamée je suis assise au milieu de la chambre tasse de thé et pot de nutella à mes côtés. J'ai reçu des reviews très touchants et parler à des personnes adorables et en parlant avec certaines j'ai eu envie de vous faire plaisir, cependant mon QI déjà pas fort élevé à la base (125haha…) frôle les zéros vous allez en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Considérez cela comme un testament et que je me donne toute entière à vous. Pour mon enterrement je vais être habillé en blanc et sur la pierre je veux que vous écriviez « A notre auteure préférée » Quelle modestie ! Et comme ce soir est un soir de révélation je vais vous dire mon prénom ! Je me prénomme Coryanne ! Et oui c'est mon prénom et avant d'entendre les jeux de mots débiles genre ça rime avec âne je vous laisse lire ce chapitre ^^.**

**Kyty: Merci de m'avoir corrigé aussi vite ^^ Et voila se qui se passe :P oui je m'entraine pour mes dictées :P**

**lessien calmcacil: Haa bah Mycroft va enfin se révéler dans ce chapitre ;D!**

**Oksaline :Bah la il va s'en rendre compte x)**

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC: J'espère que tu vas l'aimer celui la et que tu vas faire un long review (a) ^^**

**Katsuura : Merci ma petite chouquette pour tout ses reviews tu sais comme moi que ça a de l'importance! Merci merci! **

**LilouSkellington: Voila ton chapitre dont tu avais tant besoin x) **

**Je compte changé le rating mais j'hésite en fait? Avis? **

**Réponses courtes aux reviews promis au prochain je ferrai mieux, disons que je suis fatiguée que je me suis sacrifiée pour vous mes loulous et que j'ai eu 8h de CM ;_; la terre va le savoir mais je m'en fiche je suis fatiguée seigneur c'est inhumain! **

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

Lestrade passa une énième fois sa main moite sur son front devenu brillant à force de suer. Il était tôt, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever et Greg n'était pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, pourtant l'appelle d'un collègue au sujet de John Watson l'avait interpellé. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé que son ami toujours très calme et serein devienne si violent en proie à l'alcool, le policier inspira et observa le blond la mine fatiguée, les yeux cernés de noir, la bouche pincée, les rides profondes prouvant son angoisse et le regard vide.

« John pour la dernière fois, il faut que tu m'expliques.

- Tu sais déjà tout.

- Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche… »

Le blond expira profondément, prenant sa tête entre les mains, il frotta ses yeux fatigués et d'une voix rauque qu'il reconnut à peine, il déclara :

« Je l'ai frappé…

- Qui ?

- Tu le sais bien Greg.

- Dis le John, avait insisté le policier en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de John.

- Sherlock…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais plus…

- John je sais que tu souffres, mais si tu ne fais pas d'efforts.

- Je suis fatigué Greg, je veux aller le voir…

- Plus tard John, nous devons vraiment en parler.

- Je n'ai rien à dire, laisse-moi partir. »

Le policier soupira et d'un geste las autorisa son ami à quitter les lieux sans un mot. John sortit du bureau de Lestrade, essayant en vain de joindre Sherlock sur son téléphone, mais tomba encore sur le répondeur. Depuis l'accident, ils ne s'étaient échangé un mot, John avait avoué son acte et aussitôt il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de son ami. Mais le blond ne voulait plus parler de ça, il s'en voulait tellement. Il était en train de décuver devant la chambre de Holmes, les bras ballants de chaque côté de son corps. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis six heures et cela lui semblait une éternité, de plus leur dernière conversation avait laissé John confus. « On arrête de jouer John » Il ne voulait pas ! Il avait besoin du jeu pour nourrir le monstre, pour être bien, être lui.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Mycroft sortir de la chambre. Le rouquin salua distinctement le médecin qui se retint de lui envoyer son poing dans la mâchoire. Cet air narquois sur son visage ne disait rien de bon, oh comme il détestait cet homme, il aurait pu déplacer des montagnes pour empêcher Sherlock de s'épanouir avec John.

« Watson ? Vous ici ?

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Après avoir maltraité mon petit frère vous osez revenir.

- Je… J'étais hors de moi.

- L'alcool ne fait pas bon ménage chez les Watson.

- C'est vous qui…

- C'est moi ?

- Oui vous êtes bien venu me parler dans ce bar ? C'est de votre faute !

- Je n'ai fait que vous parler, je n'ai dit que la stricte vérité, je ne pensais pas que vous seriez…violent.

- Sherlock n'est pas comme ça.

- Pourtant mon cher, je ne cesserai de vous le répéter qu'il se joue de vous. Depuis le début, vous êtes un bon petit chien.

- C'est faux ! Se brusqua John se levant d'un bond faisant valser la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis deux minutes auparavant. Une infirmière qui passait par là, leur demanda de rester calme pour la sécurité des autres patients, surtout que le blond avait l'étiquette d'un homme violent désormais.

- Je vous laisse le déduire par vous-même alors. » Finit Mycroft en lui autorisant le passage dans la chambre de son colocataire.

John grinça des dents et en lui jetant un regard qui se voulait glacial il pénétra dans la pièce. Le lit était en plein milieu, une télévision trônait accrochée au mur juste en face. Une table de chevet et une commode se trouvaient tout juste sur la droite. John s'accrocha du lit, une petite tête brune sortait des couvertures, et cette petite tête était enroulée dans un bandage propre. John appela son ami, il était triste et furieux c'était faux Sherlock l'appréciait comme ami, il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé sinon. Le détective tourna lentement la tête vers son interlocuteur, fronçant les sourcils, il ne dit mot.

« Je suis désolé.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. La voix de Sherlock était faible et presque inaudible.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Oui.

- Je…

- Tais-toi John. » Râla le détective en fermant les yeux, appuyant une main sur sa tête, il grimaça la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

« Vas-t'en.

- Sherlock.

- Dégage John !

- Alors c'est vrai ? Tu as joué avec moi depuis le début…

- Bordel John c'était ton idée le jeu du chat, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

- Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il devienne si intime.

- Pour gagner il faut toucher le point faible de l'adversaire.

- Égoïste... » Conclut John la mine fatiguée, il se retira sans même le saluer. Mycroft était encore là, il sourit voyant qu'il avait gagné. « Ne soyez pas mauvais perdant Watson, c'était un risque de jouer avec les Holmes » John avait soupiré pour ne pas répliquer les choses les plus horribles sur cet homme et se dirigea vers la cafétéria, un café brulant devrait le remonter un peu.

Devant son gobelet de caféine, John pensait à en avoir mal à la tête, tout autour de lui semblait s'effondrer de façon colossale. Sa petite amie avait décidé de faire un break, son colocataire lui en voulait, pouvait-il encore vivre avec lui après cela ? Le contexte était idéal pour un suicide, plus rien ne le retenait dans cet hôpital, il s'espérait même un attentat pour être libre et fuir. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'infirmière qui les avait réprimandés lui et l'ainée des Holmes vienne d'asseoir à sa table, elle lui sourit et John se sentit plus léger encore un peu aimé dans ce monde de barbares.

« Monsieur Watson je présume ?

- Oui…Je ne vais pas vous frapper, je vous assure.

- Je ne m'en fais pas Monsieur Watson, je suis Mary je m'occupe de votre ami.

- Enchanté, c'est à quel propos ?

- Aucun je vous ai vu la mine triste, j'ai profité de ma pause pour venir vous consoler. Déclara-t-elle de façon si délicate que John sourit enfin.

- C'est très généreux de votre part Mary.

- Parlez-moi de vous, Monsieur Watson.

- Appelez-moi John.

- C'est entendu John, vous aimez les haricots j'espère ? Il me reste des restes dans mon casier vous semblez affamé.

- Oui..Oui merci Mary. » Elle lui sourit et se précipita dans sa blouse blanche pour ne pas perdre de temps. John soupira de bonheur pour une fois, une de perdue dix de retrouvés non ?

XXX

Sherlock avait encore mal, pas seulement à la tête, il avait mal au plus profond de lui, d'une part, car il s'était donné à quelqu'un alors qu'il s'était juré de tout garder pour lui, et d'autre part parce que John l'avait blessé. Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas le mode de pensées de Sherlock. Il était trop normal pour comprendre, Sherlock ne savait pas exprimer ses sentiments et le jeu avait été une aubaine pour se rapprocher de John. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime Sarah ? De toute façon il ne viendra certainement pas voir John, ça jamais il était trop fier quand il lui manquera il reviendra. Il espèrait lui manquer.

XXX

John et Mary ont très vite sympathisé, la jeune infirmière est diplômée depuis peu et elle vient juste d'emménager chez elle dans un tout petit appartement, racontant ses soucis de gaz et d'eau dès son arrivée. John avait bien rit, jamais une demoiselle n'avait pris autant d'aisance à lui raconté sa vie et il aimait ça il se sentait bien en sa compagnie. Elle lui montrait que le John doux et généreux était encore là. Il s'était revu les jours suivants, venant à l'hôpital pour elle, plutôt que pour Sherlock, l'oubliant presque.

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis l'accident entre les deux hommes, en l'absent du brun logé à l'hôpital. John avait encore dormi au 221B Baker Street, il n'aimait pas y rester, tout lui rappelait son acte violent, et aussi la passion qui les avait enchaîné sur la table de la cuisine. Il arrivait à John d'y repenser, que son corps lui fasse défaut et qu'il se retrouve excité dans son lit. Mais cela ne pouvait durer éternellement et un matin alors que John appréhendait le retour de Sherlock, Mycroft le contacta, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment chez lui au 221B et qu'il lui imposer une distance de sécurité d'au moins deux mètres avec son frère. John lui avait presque ri au nez et même si Mycroft déplaçait toute l'Angleterre pour qu'il obéisse il ne l'écouterait pas.

XXX

Sarah venait de sortir de chez elle, refermant en chemin sa veste elle se dirigeait vers le cabinet la boule au ventre, John ne venait plus travailler et elle n'osait même plus le renvoyer. Elle s'assit sur un banc en attendant un taxi, se remémorant le pourquoi du comment elle avait préféré tout arrêter avec John…

**FLASH BACK : **

**La jeune femme venait de dépendre son linge sur son balcon, quand un individu très chic s'arrêta devant chez elle. D'abord elle ne fit guère attention à lui, plongée dans ses douces pensées sur son petit ami, puis l'homme ne sembla pas bouger la fixant sans ciller. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson d'angoisse quand elle le remarqua ne pouvant pas supporter cette ambiance pesante, elle descendit le rejoindre devant chez elle. **

**« Je peux vous aider ? avait-elle demandé en restant distante.**

**- Vous êtes la petite amie de Watson n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Cela ne vous regarde pas…**

**- Vous devriez vous méfier de son colocataire.**

**- Je sais qu'ils sont amis rien de plus.**

**- Vous en êtes certaine ? Demanda l'autre en lui offrant une photo sur laquelle on pouvait voir John et Sherlock s'embrasser. **

**- Est…**

**- Vous devriez vous méfier… » Répéta l'homme s'éclipsant dans la limousine noire derrière lui.**

**Sarah s'était effondrée dans la rue, recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle pleura en silence. John lui avait menti, John la trompait, John ne l'aimait pas. **

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Elle sortit son téléphone cellulaire de sa poche et composa le numéro de John par chance celui-ci semblait de bonne humeur et accepta avec joie de la revoir. Elle se sourit à elle-même, regrettant son acte.

XXX

Déçu, Sherlock était déçu il n'y avait personne à la maison. John avait récupéré le strict minimum pour partir vivre ailleurs, une semaine peut-être deux ? Pourront-ils encore redevenir les simples colocataires qu'ils étaient ? Non Sherlock lui en voulait encore, il n'avait rien compris à Sherlock. John préférait les choses simples sans chercher la complication. Il préférait les femmes, comme Sarah ou Mary la petite infirmière. Il avait senti l'odeur de John sur sa blouse quand elle était venue lui changer son bandage, et son air enjoué montrait qu'elle n'était pas indifférente au charme de John. Comme Sherlock en fait, punaise il aimait John, il ne pouvait plus se mentir. Il avait besoin de lui, ses mimiques, ses remarques, ses yeux et ses lèvres. Non il ne devait pas, John refusait de se donner à lui, et il était plutôt costaud, il ne voudrait pas souffrir encore une fois, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Il monta directement dans la chambre de son ami et vint inhaler l'odeur rassurante des chemises de John. Sherlock ne supportait plus d'être seul.

XXX

Le médecin de guerre avait rejoint Sarah dans un salon de thé en fin d'après-midi. Au début l'ambiance était assez pesante, il ne parlait que très peu en buvant leur thé et finalement Sarah posa sa main sur celle de John, John qui lui sourit aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée John, tu m'as tellement manqué…

- Nous devrions mettre les choses aux clairs non ?

- Oui tu as raison…Fit elle en déposant la photo sur la table, John déglutit il se savait surveillé mais pas à ce point. Il froissa la photo et la rangea dans sa poche.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne... Sherlock et moi sommes en froid désormais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je préférerais ne pas parler de sujets fâcheux…

- John...

- Il…Il a joué avec mes sentiments.

- Oh…

- Mais c'est mieux ainsi de toute façon nous n'étions que colocataire.

- N'étions ?

- Oui… En parlant de ça je voulais te demander si…

- Tu veux venir à la maison ?  
- J'apprécierai. » Sarah lui sourit, un sourire si vrai si doux comme John les aimait, mais pourquoi voulait-il voir Sherlock à ce point. Il devrait repasser à Baker Street pour récupérer d'autres affaires. Et cette idée le froissa encore plus.

Ils étaient rentrés, s'étaient installés et comme un couple d'adolescents qui se retrouve enfin, ils s'aimaient toute la nuit, le désir, l'envie le besoin de l'autre. John se sentait épanoui et heureux avec Sarah, pourtant même quand son plaisir fut instance, il pensait à Sherlock et même à Mary se surprit il.

XXX

Le détective fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux, il s'était endormi dans le lit de John. Il grimaça sentant le douloureux torticolis qu'il venait de se faire. Il grimaça en se relevant sentant sa tête devenir très lourde. Une chemise au blond était froissée dans ses mains, mains glaciales, il avait froid, s'il faisait de la fièvre est-ce que John reviendrait ? Non, prétexte trop simple, John voudrait quelque chose de solide. Et le détective n'avait même pas la force de le voir, préférant s'isoler dans des bouquins de science pour le moment.

Devant sa tasse de thé, dégoûtante, constata Sherlock. Il observait les gens par la petite fenêtre préférée de John (voir Chapitre 1) Elle était vraiment mal faite, mais si John aimait être là, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Sherlock observa la vie derrière le carreau. La voisine d'en face était une belle femme blonde assez provocatrice, car elle portait des sous-vêtements rouges. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, depuis quand était-il devenu voyeur comme ça ? Il aurait préféré voir John en petits sous-vêtements. Il se gifla intérieurement, il devait se reprendre ce n'est pas parce que son cerveau avait accepté de plausibles sentiments qu'il devait en devenir accro, pervers, etc. Il devait rester le même, froid stoïque comme à son habitude, même face à John. John qu'il ne reverra peut-être jamais.

XXX

Quatre heures de l'après-midi, John est retourné travailler, il se sent bizarre comme si une nouvelle vie venait de commencer, pourtant quitter l'ancienne l'attristait immensément. C'est pour cela qu'il passa au 221B Baker Street, parce qu'il ne supportait plus cette pseudo vie. Mais il ne l'avouera pas, Sherlock lui en voulait et il souffrait avec lui. Il voulait être heureux, oh et puis zut il était peut-être masochiste de faire ça. Mais il entra, Madame Hudson fit un bond en le voyant, elle était heureuse de le revoir parmi eux. John monta les escaliers, hésita un instant et quand le monstre l'ordonna d'ouvrir il saisit la poignée qui s'abaissa subitement, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sherlock Holmes.

XXX

Seigneur, Sherlock avait rêvé des centaines de fois cette scène, pourtant il se sent défaillir et son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand il voit sur le seuil son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt, comment réagir ? Ignorer ? Se fâcher ? S'embrasser ?

« Salut. Hésita le blond en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Bonjour.

- Ça va… ?

- Non.

- Ah bon… ?

- Oui je vais acheter du lait, et je ne sais pas combien coûte une bouteille. John sourit un peu, Sherlock ne changeait pas du tout.

- J'y vais moi. »Proposa le blond en faisant demi-tour.

Sherlock ne protesta pas et le regarda s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

XXX

John revient deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bouteille de lait, et les déposa sur la table. Rien n'avait bougé comme s'il ne s'était absenté que depuis hier. Sherlock avait retrouvé sa place sur le canapé, ne voulant pas montrer la moindre faiblesse à son ami. Le blond l'avait bien compris, et quand il le regarda plongé dans sa lecture, il se demandait s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il y a de cela une semaine. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait cédé au monstre de suite ? Il n'en serait sûrement pas là. Il se souvient des phrases très sages que lui citait sa grand-mère enfant, il se remémora d'un jour de pluie, où il avait préféré lire que de jouer aux billes avec sa sœur, qui l'avait frappé par la suite. Et c'est dans la salle de bain que John avait déclaré à sa grand-mère, que s'il pouvait revenir en arrière, il aurait joué à contrecœur avec sa sœur. Et elle lui avait simplement dit que dans la vie, nos choix tracent une destinée différente à chaque instant, et si l'on n'a pas envie de faire quelque chose pour l'autre, on pourra toujours lui faire plaisir plus tard. John venait enfin de comprendre et il en déposant une tasse thé brûlante sur la table en face de Sherlock il déclara :

« Mamie disait que je pourrais faire plaisir plus tard ? Phrase qui interpella Sherlock leva un sourcil. Mais avec toi j'ai l'impression que rien ne te fait plaisir, alors j'essaie encore, je te prépare le thé je t'achète du lait alors que tu me détestes. Je ne voulais pas revenir, mais j'ai peur de te blesser alors je me suis sacrifié pour toi, je suis revenu. Alors Sherlock arrêt de faire le sociopathe avec moi, et dis-moi qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te faire plaisir ? »

Sherlock resta un moment figé en regardant John, jamais il ne semblait aussi étonné. John venait de se mettre à nu devant Sherlock Holmes, il était revenu pour lui. Il eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais les choses étaient trop compliquées.

« John, je voudrais que tu sois heureux…

- Que ?

- Ce qui me ferait plaisir serait que tu sois heureux.

- C'est tout ? Pas de baiser ? Pas de sexe ?

- Non je veux juste que mon ami soit heureux dans sa vie. »

Le blond surprit ne semblait pas s'attendre à ce genre de répondre connaissant le détective.

« Et toi qu'est-ce qui te ferrait plaisir John?

- Je…Je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Alors, penses-y.

- D'accord… » Conclut le blond en attrapant un sac pour le remplir de vêtements il avait le cœur brisé, il ne voulait pas faire ça, mais il devait faire plaisir à Sherlock. Il devait être heureux…

Il sortit du salon et avant de sortir Sherlock lui dit faiblement :

« John, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi. » Répondit le blond par automatisme en s'éloignant du 221B Baket Street.

* * *

**Et voila et maintenant je vais me coucher avant 22h oui oui c'est rare mais oui j'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis x)! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoila mes loulous pour une huitième chapitre, après un chapitre 7 très triste qui en a ému plus qu'un, et que mes reviews sont montés en flèches! Merci merci merci ! Enfin tout cela pour vous dire que oui vous ne vouliez plus me voir et vous vous disiez que je m'absenterai longtemps. Pourtant malgré mes 30heures de cours (A la fac oui oui...) ma liste infinissable de bouquins à lire et je vous passe les meilleurs moments j'ai réussi à écrire ce chapitre. Seigneur comme cela a été dur, j'ai écrit vendredi soir, samedi aprem midi et dimanche encore j'ai au moins mis quatre heures à popasser tout ça! Et encore c'est juste basique par rapport à d'autres fics mais bon j'ai du réfléchir à comment me sortir de cette situation, bref je vous passe les détails de mes réflexions x) Ce chapitre ne sera pas triste promis il est... Différent à vous de voir! Enjoy mes choux **

**lessien calmcacil : Ah bah si j'ai tout les droits ma petite sucrette x) Et là j'ai juste envi de te faire mousser encore plus et je crois qu'arriver en bas tu vas me détester mais moi je t'aime alors ça compense! **

**LilouSkellington : J'avoue la torture psychologie j'adore ça, en même temps je l'étudie et oui j'aime beaucoup vous faire souffrir x) Mycroft n'apparait pas :( désolé je n'ai pas pu le casser j'avais trop de choses à mettre ^^ **

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC : Ma petite idole Alors je t'ai déjà répondu via mp mais je ne peux m'empêcher de te mettre ne avant! Déjà j'ai regarder NCIS il y a peu haha (a) Et d'accord espèce d'activiste boycott moi mais si tu fais ça j'arrête cette fanfiction sur cette fin et toi aussi à la fin de la page tu vas me mettre la pression pour continuer! (Lol je suis presque trop sûre de moi ) J'ai essayé d'insister sur la tristesse de Sherlock mais c'est tellement dur de ne pas faire de OOC que je laisse place à l'imagination plutôt à toi de voir ^^ Voila tu m'as fait une longue review alors oui comme promis voici un long chapitre x) en espérant que tu aimes je pense toujours à toi en l'écrivant ! **

**caradya : Merci beaucoup je ne pensais pas faire pleurer qui que ce soit ^^du moins je suis contente qu'elle te plaise et que cette suite va te plaire aussi! **

**Oksaline :Je coupe toujours au mauvais moment tu vas vite le savoir ici (a) **

**Katsuura : Encore de la torture psychologie mais dis donc on dirait que c'est fait exprès x) Elle abuse cette fille :O elle nous fait souffrir! Haha sinon je crois que ta haine envers John va baisser puis déculper de nouveau x) enfin c'est à toi de voir ^^ **

**Kytykat : Toujours un grand merci ma Kyty qui a corrigé ça en un temps record je t'adore tout simplement x) **

**Vous avez explosé mon record de review, je m'attends toujours à 4 reviews minimum mais là vous m'avez fait très très très plaisir alors j'espère vous faire plaisir dans cette lecture ^^ et je vous laisse ENFIN la lire ^^ **

* * *

John était de retour chez Sarah, il n'arrivait pas à se dire, qu'il était chez lui. Non sa maison était l'appartement qu'il louait avec Sherlock au 221B Baker Street, ce sera son lit de mort. Il ne le quittera jamais, il attendra le temps qu'il faut pour que le détective lui donne le feu vert pour revenir. Il voulait le cajoler, le serrer dans ses bras, sentir l'odeur agréable de ses cheveux dans ses mains, l'odeur de son cou, ses longs doigts sur sa peau. John en frissonna se donnant une gifle, il ne devait pas penser à ça pourtant les derniers mots de Sherlock auraient pu tout faire basculer, mais John était resté impassible et était repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Quel monstre, Sherlock devait vraiment le détester en ce moment. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait d'avoir menti, John aimait Sherlock comme un ami. Ou peut-être plus après tout ? S'il n'avait pas plu, si Sarah n'était pas là en train de cuisiner John aurait couru dans les bras de Sherlock, mais le soldat est devenu lâche face à son ami. Il ne trouvait pas le courage dont il avait fait preuve pendant la guerre. Il était donc vraiment amoureux ?

Il s'installa dans un canapé, observant l'écran noir de la télévision éteinte. Il repensa à son adolescence. À l'adolescent amoureux, comment pouvait-il réagir ? Il se souvient d'une fille en particulier, Emmy, petite tête blonde très tête en l'air. Elle avait tout de suite plu à John, et il s'en était aperçu. Gêné en sa présence, voulant se rendre intéressant à chaque fois qu'elle passait, et surtout toujours la chercher dans chaque recoin du lycée. Constatation fini John n'exprimait aucun de ses gestes avec Sherlock, il n'était donc pas amoureux. N'est-ce pas ? Soulagé il se laissa glisser dans le cuir en fermant les yeux.

XXX

Sherlock était assis dans la pénombre, fixant la lumière jaillissant des lampadaires. Les moustiques venaient stupidement se tuer. Ils étaient tellement fascinés par la lumière, qu'ils en oubliaient leur vie. De toute façon les insectes sont stupides et irréfléchis. Pourtant Sherlock aussi était fasciné par une chose en particulier qui lui aurait fait oublier tout le reste. John, seigneur il en était fou. Sa voix, son visage, ses baisers tout pouvait faire perdre la tête à Sherlock et il en était hors de question, génie et intelligent comme il était. Pourtant le soldat était sa source, son adrénaline. Il passa une main sur son visage, il était fatigué, fatigué d'attendre et de devoir partager John. Pourquoi était-il devenu si soucieux auprès des autres, normalement il aurait tiré John de force dehors pour lui faire l'amour à même la rue. Non, là il le laissait s'échapper entre les mailles du filet, fricotant avec d'autres demoiselles. Il irait le voir...

XXX

La bouche sèche, John se réveilla dans le canapé de Sarah, en position assise. Il avait soif, mais tous ses muscles étaient encore endormis, il se sentait lourd et mal en point. Il se remémora le lendemain de son opération, jamais il n'avait vu le monde aussi mauvais, aussi sombre. Et cette sensation l'assagit encore, mais ce n'était pas la guerre qui le rendait furieux et malheureux c'était Sherlock. Sherlock qui ne manifestait rien. Le brun restait toujours de marbre, il s'était peut-être mis quelques fois à nu lors des derniers jours, mais jamais John n'avait pu lire en lui. Il était trop renfermé, trop sûr de lui, John voulait sentir cette touche de faiblesse et le protéger comme s'il s'agissait de la prunelle de ses yeux. Comme il était agréable quand il était malade, si seulement il pouvait faire de la fièvre. John attrapa son téléphone et commença à rédiger un message :

_Est ce que tu fais de la fièvre ? J.W_

Mais il ne l'envoya pas, il resta un moment fixant la touche envoyer et enregistra le message dans ses brouillons, il devait trouver quelque chose de plus plausibles pour espérer le revoir. Retourner à la maison pour un oubli. Non Sherlock était trop intelligent, il le renverrait sur le champ.

XXX

Le soleil se leva lentement à l'horizon, Sherlock n'avait pas dormi, il avait regardé les moustiques toute la nuit ? Il avait mal à la tête à force de ne pas baisser les yeux, mais il ne se plaindrait pas. Il regarda son téléphone, il était cinq heures du matin, John devait sûrement être dans son lit, Sherlock eut un haut-le-cœur, comme il avait envie de dormir avec John...

Il rapprocha ses jambes, et les enroula autour de ses bras, il se balança doucement d'avant en arrière pour se bercer et finalement il réussit à fermer les yeux, si seulement John pouvait être à la maison à son réveil.

XXX

Madame Hudson venait de l'appeler, c'était l'occasion idéale de revenir ne serait ce que pour la voir. La vieille dame avait prétexté une panne générale d'électricité, connaissant la bonté de John elle lui avait aussitôt demandé de venir, il n'était que sept heures du matin. Mais John avait trouvé le temps de se préparer pour venir l'aider. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que de quelques manipulations dans la cave, il était donc impossible au soldat de monter [en haut [pléonasme remplacer par à l'étage?]. Et il s'apprêta à partir lorsque la vieille dame, lui indiqua une marque foncée au plafond, une goutte tomba entre eux deux. Il sourit et Madame Hudson soupira amusé

« Je crois que Sherlock a oublié de couper l'eau de son bain »

Ni une, ni deux John se précipita dans l'appartement le sourire aux lèvres. Il le chercha des yeux et ne le trouva pas, il décida d'entrer dans la salle de bain, par habitude Sherlock ne fermait pas la porte, il savait que John avait ses limites et que jamais auparavant ils ne seraient restés ensemble dans la salle de bain, même pour se brosser les dents. Mais les choses avaient changé, et John ne réfléchit pas une seconde et pénétra dans la pièce inondée.

XXX

La baignoire était remplie à ras bord et l'eau continuait d'affluer, coulant à gros flots par le robinet d'eau chaude. John s'aventura dans la salle d'eau, au sens propre du terme, trempant ses chaussures et chaussettes en même temps. Il laissa échapper un soupir qui interrompit Sherlock dans sa réflexion, il dénoua ses mains clouées sous son menton en tournant la tête.

« Je croyais que...

-Je suis venu pour une panne d'électricité...

-Ah oui, mon ordinateur n'a plus de batterie.

-Et tu as soudainement voulu prendre un bain ?

-Oui...

-Tu sais je ne mettrais pas ton génie en question, mais il faut éteindre l'eau quand la baignoire est pleine » Affirma John en fermant le robinet brûlant, il resta penché en avant , observant Sherlock, les cernes creusées. Il semblait fatigué et épuisé, peut-être était-il sur une enquête ? Non il aurait prévenu John.

-Tu viens ? » Demanda Sherlock, coupant le fil des pensées du blond.

Le médecin sembla hésiter un instant, il ne s'était jamais montré nu devant son ami, et cela le gêna terriblement, il pourrait le juger ? Pourquoi était-il subitement mal à l'aise en sa présence ? Ce sont deux hommes après tout, il devrait se moquer de ce que pense le brun. Pourtant ses petites pupilles noires le scrutaient sans arrêt, John sourit et exerça une petite pression sur les paupières de Sherlock pour qu'il ferme les yeux. Il profita du peu de temps que le détective lui laissa pour se déshabiller et s'installer en face dans l'eau chaude, très chaude pensa le soldat en voyant la vapeur remonter vers le plafond.

XXX

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime John Watson. C'est une évidence pensa le brun en ouvrant les yeux pour observait le corps sculpté comme un dieu de John. Il sentit des papillons dans son bas ventre, et essaya aussitôt de se ressaisir, pourquoi John était-il venu ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire stop une bonne fois pour toute ? Il sentit les mains de John s'accrocher à ses hanches pour l'attirer contre lui, Sherlock n'opposa aucune résistance et vint coller son torse contre celui du blond, il voulut lui dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez dur pour retourner vers ses femmes qui lui font tellement perdre la tête, mais John le devança

« Tout ce qui va se passer dans ce bain, restera entre nous d'accord ? »

Sherlock referma la bouche et acquiesça lentement, attendant le moindre geste de son ami. L'autre lui sourit et choppa sa lèvre inférieure doucement la suçotant avec délice. Le brun frissonna au contact humide, ayant oublié depuis longtemps le goût sucré des lèvres du blond. Il força le passage pour l'embrasser plus fougueusement cette fois-ci, sa langue caressant la sienne langoureusement, ses mains remontèrent pour caresser son dos, effaçant le peu de centimètres qui les séparaient. Les gestes étaient lents et très sensuels, Sherlock finit presque couché sur John, sans jamais le quitter ne serait-ce d'un millimètre, le blond vint laisser une marque voyante dans le cou de son ami, amant ? Le brun gémit un peu et colla sa tête dans la nuque du soldat, solda qui renifla l'odeur du shampoing de l'autre, il passa une main dans les boucles en soupirant de bonheur.

« John ?

-Hum ?

-Non rien... »

Le blond sourit pour lui même et embrassa la tignasse de cheveux en resserrant l'étreinte. S'il pouvait rester là des années, il l'aurait fait, il aimait Sherlock au point de tout abandonner, mais John était un homme de parole et désormais deux femmes comptaient sur lui. Il devait trouver une solution sans faire souffrir l'un des trois, et surtout le détective il était le plus susceptible, mais il l'aimait alors il ferrait sûrement tout pour lui.

XXX

Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure dans l'eau en silence à se câliner et s'embrasser de temps en temps. Sans jamais s'échanger mot, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, ils voulaient juste profiter de leur intimité si rare. Après être sorti du bain, John reparti sans prévenir, il lui sourit et l'embrassa timidement avant de s'en aller. Sherlock soupira il avait l'impression d'être l'amant d'un homme marié. Il regarda son téléphone et sourit :

_Ce soir 20h00 au parc municipal. J.W_

Au moins John était revenu c'était le principal, maintenant le plus dur restait à faire, le garder pour soi. Chose qui semblait difficile dès le départ, car John ne se coupait plus en deux comme au début du jeu, mais désormais en trois. Et le soldat était trop gentil pour laisser tomber une femme, alors deux se serait presque relevé de l'impossible. Sherlock devait intervenir afin d'atteindre son objectif, il n'était plus triste, il était excité, il allait s'amuser.

XXX

John était en train d'enchaîner les rendez-vous, après cette petite pause bien méritée avec Sherlock, il devait rejoindre Mary dans un café, assez loin de chez Sarah évidemment. Elle était ravissante et belle, elle réchauffait le cœur de John, il n'était qu'ami, mais la discussion laissait aller aux sous entendus, et le blond devait mentir. Il disait vivre avec un ami en colocation et qu'il était célibataire de longue date. Gros mensonge, pensa le blond en s'enfonçant un peu plus. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se suffire d'une seule personne ? L'envie du danger, de courir un risque cette adrénaline qui le gonflait à chaque fois qu'il s'évadait ailleurs. Il n'était plus un adolescent tout de même, il devait se stabiliser ! Pourtant quand les lèvres douces et sucrées de Mary vinrent se poser sur les siennes, il ne put reculer et l'envie de rester un gosse l'enivra. Il trouvera une solution en temps venu, il pouvait bien profiter de sa pseudo liberté.

XXX

Lestrade et Sherlock étaient tous deux installés dans le bureau du policier. Le détective était en train de jouer avec un dé en argent, devinant les numéros avant de le lancer.

« Ce dé est truqué Lestrade, il retombe trois fois sur cinq sur le six, vous êtes un mauvais perdant ?

-Non c'est un cadeau. Expliqua le policier observant son téléphone, leur meurtrier avait refait surface, il avait même pris le risque de téléphoner à l'agent, mais il fut impossible de le localiser. Raison pour laquelle Lestrade avait demandé à son détective consultant de le rejoindre.

-Un cadeau ? Qui aurait idée d'offrir un tel cadeau ?

-Ma femme, du moins ex-femme.

-Pas très original, j'espère qu'elle offrait de plus belles choses à son amant.

-Sherlock !

-Vous l'enviez n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui ça ?

-Son amant ?

-Bien sûr, je ne comprends pas pourquoi lui …

-Et pas vous ?

-Oui et depuis quand êtes-vous intéressé par mes histoires sentimentales ?

-Depuis que vous devenez de plus en plus inefficace.

-Peut-être que vous enviez mes histoires sentimentales ? Et comment va John ?

-Vous n'avez qu'à le lui demander

-Vous l'avez revu depuis l'incident ?

-Oui, deux fois ?

-Et alors ?

-Je suis obligé de vous raconter ça ici, alors que nous attendons l'appel d'un tueur.

-Vous êtes toujours le premier à faire les choses les moins plausibles en pleine enquête.

-Je finis tout de même par les résoudre Greg

-Je pourrais peut-être résoudre vos problèmes de cœur.

-Rho et bien si vous voulez tout savoir, John est revenu en début de semaine pour récupérer des vêtements...

-Aie...

-Et il a acheté du lait.

-Mais encore ?

-Il est revenu aujourd'hui.

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes psychologue ou policier ?

-Les deux Sherlock...

-Bon et bien nous avons pris un bain ensemble.

-Et vous avez ?

-Non juste des caresses et des baisers.

-Vous vous êtes donc réconcilié ?

-Pas vraiment ?

-Non. John vit avec Sarah, sort avec une petite infirmière et vient me voir quand ses nerfs le lâchent. »

Lestrade resta surpris de cette révélation, il déglutit bruyamment, il se leva et enfila sa veste « Il faut que j'aille le voir ». Sherlock haussa les sourcils demanda en soupirant « Et le tueur ? » Lestrade lui passa son téléphone en guise de réponse et fila directement chez la compagne de John. Le brun fit tourner sa chaise sur elle même en soupirant « C'est toujours à moi qu'on refile toutes les tâches » râla-t-il en fouillant dans le téléphone de son ami.

XXX

John était sur le point de partir au cabinet quand il trouva Greg sur le pas de la porte. Il sourit et le salua , mais à peine eut-il levé la main qu'il se retrouva collé au mur. Lestrade le tenait fermement au col, il cracha quelque chose comme « Il faut qu'on parle dehors » Et redescendit aussitôt. John resta étonné devant la réaction de son ami.

Il le rejoint deux secondes après le temps de se rhabiller correctement. Il resta silencieux face à la colère de Greg. Le policier fit craquer ses doigts, il passa une main sur son front et déclara :

« Comment...Toi l'homme le plus respectable de tous, tu peux... Mon dieu John tu ne peux pas continuer à profiter de trois personnes. Je suis déçu, jamais je ne penserais que mon ami puisse...John dis moi que c'est faux

Non c'est la vérité... Je me suis servi des autres...

Mais fait quelque chose bon sang, sinon je vais le... »

Le son d'un téléphone le coupa, et John se précipita sur le sien pour répondre, c'était Sherlock, bon sang ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Il décrocha malgré tout, il n'eut le temps de dire quelque chose que le brun coupa de suite :

« John passe moi Lestrade »

Le blond s'exécuta et tendit son téléphone cellulaire à son ami. Ce dernier prit le téléphone et écouta attentivement les ordres de Sherlock, il finit par raccrocher au bout de cinq minutes.

« Sherlock a trouvé le tueur, il faut aller dans l'ancien hôpital de la ville.

-Je croyais qu'il n'existait plus.

-Il semblerait que notre tueur l'ai trouvé à son goût, tu viens ?

-Bien sûr ! »

XXX

Le brun ouvrit les yeux, la lumière clignota au-dessus de sa tête, il grimaça en sentant sa tête bourdonner sans cesse. Il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient attachées dans son dos, il essaya de s'en défaire, mais en vain. Il reposa la tête contre le mur et essaya de se souvenir. Il avait pris de l'avance sur Lestrade, et s'était aventuré dans l'hôpital abandonné. Mais il avait fait preuve d'imprudence, un homme masqué l'avait frappé à l'arrière de la tête. Si John avait était là, il aurait pu l'aider, il devait vraiment trouver une solution pour récupérer son allié.

XXX

Les deux hommes s'étaient précipités vers l'ancien bâtiment, devant un homme en costard les attendait , les mains croisées dans le dos. Il leur souriait, il fit un signe de mains très noble et leur indiqua une petite salle à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse. Ils y entrèrent plutôt méfiants et tombèrent nez à nez avec un écran de télévision, sur lequel s'affichaient trois écrans. Le premier à gauche montrait une jeune femme en tenu d'infirmière, elle était allongée à même le sol d'une salle d'opération, sur la droite était soutenu une autre femme collée au mur les poignées en l'air, elle semblait être prisonnière dans une réserve de médicaments. Et enfin sur la dernière image un homme en manteau long assis contre un mur dans une ancienne chambre.

John comprit trop vite, son cœur se serra, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il avait trop joué avec le feu. Lestrade quant à lui mit plus de temps à comprendre et le temps de questionner son ami, l'écran disparut et une ombre apparut. La voix était trouble et impossible à reconnaître :

« John Watson, tu comprends vite... Et tu sais comme j'aime jouer avec toi, je te laisse dix secondes pour accepter de jouer.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Nous nous connaissons déjà...

-Moriarty...

-Tu deviendrais presque aussi intelligent que Holmes.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Moi rien, mais toi par contre, tu sais c'est mal de jouer avec le cœur de trois personnes différentes.

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

-Je ne fais que te rendre service. Tu as une demi-heure pour sauver l'un d'entre eux, je ferai exploser les autres, tu vois je t'aide tu n'auras plus de poids sur la conscience.

-Vous êtes un monstre.

-Tu devrais te dépêcher, le jeu a déjà commencé... » L'écran s'éteignit complètement laissant John et Lestrade pris au dépourvu. Le cœur de John s'emballa, jamais il n'aurait pensé que sa bêtise prenne des tournures aussi dangereuses.

* * *

**Alors la? La réaction doit être juste .. Je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire mon futur assassinat... Disons que je me suis amusée cette fois ci encore x) Et sinon parlons de choses important si vous l'avez bien remarqué on arrive au dénouement non? On a eu l'intro les périphéties etc etc et là on arrive vraiment au moment fatidique alors à moins qu'en cours demain une idée lumineuse me prend et que cette fic soit plus longue que prévu, il se peut que nous touchons à la fin bientôt de notre histoire d'amour mes enfants MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai déjà un brouillon pour un nouveau projet et je demande à chacun d'entre vous, si quelqu'un pouvait m'aider à monter ce projet? Il sera assez dur et différent alors je demande comme ça ! On sait jamais lol! Enfin on se revois au prochain sinon x) allez zou Freud m'attends ! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello mes amours! Oui je suis déjà là! Disons que Freud n'a pas été si difficile à lire x) Mais cela ne nous intéresse pas parce que voilà un nouveau chapitre. Et le dis tout de suite je suis EXTRÊMEMENT désolé si John a été OOC dans les chapitres précédents! Mais vraiment! Si j'ai baissé dans votre estime ou quoi d'autre. J'en suis vraiment confuse et dans ce chapitre j'ai essayé de remettre un peu les choses en place. Et je vous préviens ce chapitre est court. Désolé mais les idées seront développées au prochain, car oui mes petits choux à la crème il y aura encore un chapitre. Surement le dernier avant un épilogue je pense ^^ mais ne vous en faite pas j'ai demandé des conseils pour mon nouveau projet et l'intro est déjà en place (l) Par contre ce ne sera pas pareil, j'espère que vous aimerez... Je sens déjà les tomates se jeter sur moi T_T! Sur ce.. Et bien voilà! Je suis vraiment à court d'idée en ce moment xD Ah et j'ai investit dans un parapluie! Mais ça c'était juste pour finir le paragraphe en bloc. ( Parano =_=).**

**Kytykat: Merci pour m'avoir corrigé, j'avoue je dois vraiment avoir un problème avec Lestrade XD **

**lessien calmcacil: Ah ça ma petite sucrette je ne sais pas vraiment qui il va sauver ^^**

**Katsuura: T'as vu comment il arrive vraiment bien Momo x) Bon et bien là seras tu encore faché avec John x)? J'ai hâte de lire ton prochain sujet et que tu me donne l'avis sur le mien. Je vais t'envoyer l'intro en mp ^^**

**Oksaline: Ahah c'est con pour John n'est ce pas :p? **

**LilouSkellington; J'avoue quand on fait attention j'ai tiré sur beaucoup de film XD Mais je ne regarde pas Saw! Et oui c'est confortable d'être ici plutôt qu'a la fac non ? x) **

**Vera Spurnes: J'espère que John ne sera pas trop OOC ici ^^"**

**Chaimette: Merci beaucoup pour ta fic, après les envies de meurtres c'est que si c'est moi la victime je proteste xD je veux vivre longtemps de préférence! **

* * *

John Watson avait toujours voulu être normal. En vain, enfant, il était toujours le plus petit, même face aux filles, personne ne trouvait ça normal pour un garçon de son âge. Ni même les médecins. Pourtant John s'était habitué à cela et il souhaitait encore devenir normal. Mais après tout qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Si ce n'est une sorte de méli-mélo que les gens essayent de faire tenir pour que cela ressemble à quelque chose de correct. Un gros paquet de nœuds qui tient à peine ensemble, un rien qui pourrait le détruire. Qu'est-ce que la normalité ? Faire de longues études ? Devenir médecin ? Épouser une femme qui élèvera vos deux enfants ? Alors c'est cela être normal ? Alors si on s'imagine qu'avoir une liaison secrète avec une autre femme c'est normal parce que cela existe dans les sociétés contemporaines ? Se droguer alors ? C'est normal ? Des tas de jeunes se droguent ? Et pourtant ? Alors qu'est-ce qui est normal ?

Rien, tout simplement, John voulait montrer qu'il était normal dans la société, mais la normalité n'existe pas. Car chaque individu perçoit le monde à sa façon, selon son mode de pensées. Et personne ne se ressemble ? Alors, pourquoi essayer de cacher quelque chose si certains vont l'apprécier et d'autre non dès le départ ? Il n'y a aucun objectif, aucun but.

Pourquoi Sherlock ne paraissait pas normal alors ? Peut-être parce que lui voulait s'éloigner au maximum de ce paquet de nœuds pour être sûr qu'il ne se défasse pas. Pourtant John avait parfois l'impression que Sherlock cherchait à faire des efforts pour lui. Peut-être en acceptant de jouer au chat et à la souris. Maintenant, il devait faire l'effort d'être honnête avec lui et avec tout le monde. Il se l'avoua il était méprisable et mauvais. Il n'était plus lui. Il ne voulait plus fuir, mais affronter la réalité. Sa réalité.

La voix de Greg résonna dans ses oreilles quand il revient sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers lui , le regard inquiet, qui devait-il sauver ? Ou comment pouvait-il tous les sauver ? Tous les trois ?

« John ?

Oui ?

Si je comprends bien nous avons une demi-heure pour les sauver ?

C'est cela, mais l'hôpital est si grand...

Ne désespère pas John !

Je sais, mais...

John, va sur la droite je prends à gauche. Et surtout essaie de faire le vide en toi » Déclara Lestrade en s'enfonçant dans le couloir de gauche.

John observa sa silhouette s'éloigner, sentant son cœur se serrer et si Greg y laissait la vie aussi ? John devait vraiment tout faire pour retrouver Sarah, Mary, et Sherlock. Et surtout comprendre et trouver une solution. La bonne solution, sans faire souffrir les autres.

Il marchait dans les couloirs vides, les lumières clignotaient donnant à la scène une ambiance de film d'horreur, donnant des frissons au docteur. Ses poils de bras hérissèrent quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il bondit faisant volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec un balai ? Comment ce balai avait-il atterri ici, alors qu'il n'y avait aucun placard dans les environs. L'objet tomba à ses pieds. Il était suivi, c'était certain. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de repérer les bruits aux alentours. Des bruits légers se firent entendre au fond du couloir. Le soldat suivit son instinct et emprunta le couloir d'en face.

XXX

Mary avait peur, peur, car jamais elle n'aurait pensé vivre un cauchemar éveillé, elle avait été kidnappée en sortant de son travail par un type étrange et quand elle se repéra enfin elle se trouvait dans un ancien hôpital. Par chance elle avait déjà travaillé là bas, et avait pu sortir de sa prison assez vite. Elle se demanda à plusieurs reprises pourquoi son kidnappeur ne l'avait pas attaché, elle s'était juste évanouie à même le sol en pleine salle d'opération. Elle avait quitté les lieux, saisissant au passage un balai pour se défendre. En arrivant au deuxième étage, elle avait cru voir son ravisseur et avait lâché son arme de défense sur lui, s'échappant dans le sens inverse. Quand elle s'arrêta épuisée d'avoir tant couru, elle sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule ? Comment avait-il pu la rattraper ? Elle avait pourtant eu l'impression de courir vite. Elle se retourna donnant des grands coups dans le vide.

« Lâchez-moi ! Monstre ! » Se plaint elle en tapant contre la poitrine de son suiveur, qui lui attrapa les poignées, elle ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la voix rassurante de John. Elle ne sut que dire et se serra dans ses bras.

« John, j'ai eu si peur !

Moi aussi... Mais je suis là désormais.

Heureusement que tu étais là, j'ai vraiment cru que...

Chut, Mary j'ai besoin de toi...Tu connais l'hôpital ?

Oui, j'y ai travaillé.

Alors tu vas me guider d'autres personnes sont coincées ici... »

XXX

Sherlock était toujours installé contre le mur, assis en face, Moriarty jouait seul aux échecs, en soupirant, il déclara :

« Il est vraiment lent ton petit ami. » Le brun ne préféra pas répondre, observant le jeu de pion en silence. Il haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux, pourvu que John fasse vite, ce n'était pas une fin digne de Sherlock Holmes.

« Tu te souviens de Margarette Curter ?

Hum.

Et bien je ne l'ai pas tué.. J'ai ordonné à son amant de le faire, et ensuite je l'ai tué.

Hum

Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Hum...

Parce qu'elle trompait même ses amants, elle devait avoir des dizaines de relations. C'est immonde n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Et si je lui demandai de te tuer, non je le menacerai et ensuite je le verrai empli de remords et là il craquera. C'est jouissif de voir comme l'amour peut détruit la raison. Je n'ai pas raison ? Quel jeu de mots mon cher Jim ! Je suis génial ! »

XXX

John et Mary marchaient côte à côte dans les couloirs, cherchant sous les ordres du blond les placards à matériels de nettoyage. La jeune infirmière ne supporta pas ce silence et le brisa :

« John, tu sembles bien tendu.

À vrai dire... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Oui ?

En réalité, je suis en couple.

Ah... Et bien je m'en doutais.

Mary ne le prend pas mal, mais tu as été d'une très bonne compagnie et nous pouvons rester amis ? Non ? »

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et laissa tomber ses mèches de cheveux devant les yeux, elle ralentit sa marche et observa ses pieds.

« Tu es quelqu'un de génial John...

Toi aussi Mary je... Je suis désolé »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, il lui rendu son sourire et vient la serrer dans ses bras. Il se sentait déjà le cœur plus léger, mais les choses sérieuses allaient vraiment commencer...

XXX

Lestrade avait continué d'ouvrir les portes, les uns après les autres, quand il trouva la jeune Sarah évanouie dans un placard à balai. Il l'aida à se relever et lui donna quelques gifles pour que celle-ci se réveille. Au bout d'un moment, elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit définitivement. Elle resta surprise face à Lestrade, elle bégaya :

« Monsieur ?

Oui, je suis un ami de John, je suis venu vous sauver... »

Elle se releva se tenant la tête, elle grimaça en sentant une bosse se former au dos de son crâne.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

Je ne sais pas exactement, mais nous devons sortir d'ici. » Conclut-il en la soulevant elle se laissa guider vers la sortie ne protestant pas.

XXX

Mary et John se trouvaient maintenant au quatrième étage, la jeune femme lui indiqua les chambres sur tout le long du couloir, elle voulut l'accompagner, mais il refusa :

« Les chambres continuent jusqu'au fond, je t'attends en bas ?

Je... Dis à Greg que je le remercie, et aussi à Sarah que je suis désolé »

L'infirmière arqua un sourcil sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait et redescendit aussi vite que possible comme John le lui avait demandé. Quand elle s'éloigna, le blond s'alerta vraiment en cherchant dans toutes les chambres, il ne devait pas lui rester bien longtemps, il espérait que Lestrade avait trouvé Sarah, d'après Mary il était parti dans le sens des placards à balai. Il ne manquait plus que Sherlock.

XXX

Il ne restait que cinq minutes à John pour trouver le détective et le temps se faisait bien long dans l'ancienne chambre. Moriarty avait disparu trouvant un prétexte pour leur laisser savourer leurs retrouvailles, Sherlock pensa alors que la salle était sûrement sous surveillance vidéo. Ce n'était pas si étonnant venant de Jim. Il aimait le spectacle et les choses bien faites, autant visionner la fin de Sherlock Holmes.

XXX

Sans espoir, John entrait et sortait des chambres sans trouver la moindre trace de son colocataire. Il ne devait négliger aucune pièce, mais il le savait il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps. Et il ne pouvait compter que sur lui même. Quand il ouvrit enfin la bonne chambre, un compte à rebord se déclencha et une voix trop familière décompta.

« 50, 49, 48... »

John se précipita sur Sherlock en le serrant dans ses bras, le plus fort possible. Il eut envie de pleurer, mais la situation ne le permettait pas.

« Excuse-moi Sherlock, excuse-moi, je t'aime tellement, je m'en veux d'avoir agi ainsi.

C'est bon John.

Je vais nous sortir d'ici, et tout sera comme avant.

Ou presque. » Murmura Sherlock en tentant de l'embrasser

John posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et vint lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, plus que tout au monde, que sa vie ne pouvait continuer sans lui, qu'il était sa moitié son bonheur, qu'il ferrait tout pour être avec lui.

« Qui est le chat alors ? Demanda le brun en s'écartant légèrement.

C'est moi Sherlock et tu as fini par m'attraper...Je t'aime »

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement profitant du baiser, et le compte à rebours continua, mais cela ne sembla pas les interrompre. La passion les avait déjà déchirés, il ne pouvait plus le supporter alors s'il fallait mourir aujourd'hui c'était mieux à deux que seul dans son coin.

« 3,2,1.. »

**À suivre !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tadam! On y croyait plus! Moi non plus à vrai dire! Je sais je suis impardonnable j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre 10 et vous vous êtes tous demandé si j'allais continuer, et bien oui bien sur! J'étais malade et très déprimé alors je n'ai rien écris et puis après je n'aimais pas alors j'ai recommencer, bref tout ça pour dire que après tant d'efforts je suis là et le chapitre 10 aussi, mais en fait lui plus que moi XD On s'en fou de la petit Ryo :p **

**Avant de répondre aux reviews je tiens à dire que ce sera le dernier chapitre avant un épilogue et qu'après l'épilogue je posterais un chapitre en remerciement. Mais ne soyez pas triste, sinon je vais aussi pleurer avec vous ;_;! **

**Temary : J'avoue la situation a été complexe!**

**Chaimette: J'adore te faire souffrir Chacha ^^ Et oui personne ne meurt x) **

**lessien calmcacil : Non mais je suis sadique XD nuance! **

**Guest: super John est de retour x) **

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC: Je sais avec Mary c'était court mais bon c'était juste comme ça quoi x) Merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, tu es ma reviewer préférée tu le sais ça (a) **

**Katsuura: La saison 1 m'a beaucoup inspiré xD J'avoue! **

**niwatori8059 : Déjà merci d'avoir tout lu d'un coup je suis contente x) et puis oui moi aussi je pousse des petits cris bizarres u_u !**

* * *

Il est dit que dans l'antiquité que l'homme était au départ une sphère ronde, parfaite, avec huit membres et que cette sphère représentait l'harmonie parfaite. L'homme n'avait pas de passion réelle à chercher sa moitié, il était complet, un cercle plein et non un quart de lune. Mais l'homme n'était pas parfait et pour le punir, les dieux les ont séparés en deux, la sphère formant deux êtres bien distincts. C'est de cette légende qu'est née l'envie enivrante de rechercher sa moitié, son âme sœur, celui qui sera compléter ce vide en soi. Qui sera interpréter les pensées de l'autre, et de nouveau former plus qu'un comme jadis. Mais il ne faut pas croire que les moitiés doivent forcément représenter une femme, et un homme, certes ils sont plus nombreux, mais la sphère pouvait abriter des individus du même sexe. Si l'on suit cet exemple, il n'y a donc aucun tabou sur l'homosexualité, mais la société ne s'arrête pas sur une légende ancienne, le sexe est une mode, la mode des couples gay adviendra quand celle des hétéros lassera. Et ainsi se fait le monde.

Et le monde de John était juste devant lui, il ne croyait pas à tous ces mythes sans queue ni tête, pourtant il se sentait complété par Sherlock. Sa moitié, l'autre bout de la sphère qui lui avait été déchiré autrefois. Et comme pour ne former plus qu'un alors que la bombe allait exploser, il se lova contre le brun rythmant son cœur avec celui du détective. Il lui glissa un « je t'aime » avant de fermer les yeux et d'attendre.

XXX

Gregory était un homme de sang-froid, avec maintes enquêtes il avait su acquérir un calme olympien, mais sans jamais arriver à la cheville de Sherlock Holmes. Pourtant ce soir-là alors que le soleil quittait Londres pour voyager comme chaque nuit. Le policier paniqua, ne sachant plus s'il devait courir dans l'hôpital pour sauver ses amis, ou rester auprès des demoiselles si un risque advenait. Mais il le savait il était trop tard, pourtant il espérait encore un peu.

XXX

Les vêtements se froissèrent, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Sherlock poussa un grognement remarquant qu'il ne se passait rien. Mais connaissant Moriarty, mieux valait ne pas bouger pour le moment. Ses longues mains qui étaient calées contre le dos du médecin remontèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et il saisit doucement son visage. Les yeux gris du brun croisèrent ceux de son amant, qui lui sourit, un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, le brun resta impassible comme à son habitude et glissa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de John.

« Tu as de la poussière.

-C'est que je n'ai pas pris le temps de me nettoyer avec toutes ses histoires.

-Il va falloir que tu retrouves vite tes petites habitudes.

-On ne va tout de même pas devenir un vieux couple.

-Non, mais on pourrait occuper nos journées avec des activités de jeunes couples, » susurra Sherlock en glissant un doigt sur les lèvres de John.

Le blond devint cramoisi et cacha sa tête dans la nuque de son amant, et cela plut à Sherlock qui ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as perdu la main, du moins tu n'as pas vraiment de tes mains pour ça...

-Non ! C'est juste que...

-Que ?

-Rien rien .

-Avoue le John, tu as envie de moi ?

-…

-John ?

-Ouais c'est vrai ! Mais là tout de suite je veux juste rentrer au 221B avec toi.

-Et nous pourrons... »Commença Sherlock, mais une voix derrière eux les interrompit.

Jim se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos se balançant sur la pointe des pieds.

« Oh que c'est adorable ! Le grand Sociopathe a ouvert son cœur ! Si ça, ce n'est pas romantique ! Je devrais en écrire une histoire, je suis sûre que je serai reconnu pour tant de romance. Et puis je vois que mes deux tourtereaux n'attendent pas pour satisfaire leur pulsion ! C'est tellement... Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer mon dégoût. Et puis je ne veux pas de ceci en fait. Voyons Sherlock, je vous croyais marié au travail, et voilà que vous défailliez pour un soldat. Mais où est donc passé le Sherlock Holmes tant redouté que j'ai connu ! Et bien, l'amour l'a emporté et il n'est plus qu'un être humain banal...Je suis si triste ! Et vous John, oui ! Pourquoi subitement lui , je veux dire il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, aucun charme (tout à fait u_u) il est insupportable, arrogant, il vous met plus bas que terre à chaque fois. Il n'a pas besoin de vous. Vous auriez été tellement heureux avec Sarah ou même Mary. Alors qu'avec lui, vous allez souffrir !

-C'est parce que je l'aime, avait simplement répondu John.

-Vous l'aimez ? Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez aimé d'autres femmes, et vous prétendez l'aimer. Ha! les humains normaux sont irrationnels, plus aucune logique ! Mais je ne m'étalerais pas sur ce genre de sujet... Je veux parler à Sherlock. Et juste à Sherlock » Assura Jim remarquant la crispation des doigts de John sur la veste de son amant.

Sherlock se dégagea doucement des bras du soldat pour faire face à Moriarty, il était plus petit, mais très charismatique, il était tout de même un ennemi de taille. Un ennemi comme on les aime, qu'on voudrait étriper sur le champ, mais qu'on s'interdit de peur de s'ennuyer. Tout le monde le sait Sherlock aime beaucoup les jeux à risque, surtout ce que lui propose Moriarty. Il observa , par-dessus son épaule, John assit contre le mur l'air fatigué et terriblement inquiet.

XXX

Un bruit de balle résonna à l'extérieur du bâtiment, faisant sursauter les trois protagonistes. Lestrade grinça des dents, certes l'hôpital n'avait pas explosé, mais le tir avait bien fait écho à travers les couloirs. Il regarda les jeunes femmes, puis le bâtiment, puis les jeunes femmes, pouvait il rejoindre ses amis et les laisser seules sans surveillance. Un deuxième bruit de tir décida à sa place, et sans explication il se rua à l'intérieur. Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, après maintes expériences il avait su reconnaître l'origine du tir. Troisième étage, tout à gauche. S'il ne se trompait pas, il devrait atteindre l'endroit en moins de cinq minutes. Trois minutes plus tard, un troisième coup se fit entendre, le faisant presque tomber à terre. Le tireur était situé dans l'aile droite du bâtiment, aussitôt il fit demi-tour. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à John ou à Sherlock.

XXX

John s'écroula à terre sous les yeux ébahis de Sherlock, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Moriarty puisse faire un coup aussi bas. Il fronça les sourcils, mais ne changea pas de place. Il restait face à son meilleur ennemi.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il la voix rauque résonnant dans la pièce.

-Parce que j'en suis jaloux. Pesta l'autre observant en glissant avec grâce ses mains dans son pantalon de costard.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Et qu'il perturbe tes investigations.

-Je dirais même que je suis même plus productif en compagnie de John.

-Tss, j'espère que tu seras t'en passé, je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi, Sherlock Holmes.

Le génie du mal sourit d'un air mauvais, et sortit de la pièce sans jeter ne serais ce qu'un coup d'œil en arrière.

XXX

Les globules rouges donnent cette couleur rougeâtre au sang , la couleur rouge. La couleur rouge est utilisée pour tant de métaphores, l'amour, la passion, mais aussi la colère, l'excitation, un mélange de plaisir et de douleur. Une couleur chaude, brûlante, étouffante, écrasante, mais aussi une couleur douce délicate sensuelle amoureuse. Une couleur qui dit tout, et puis finalement rien. C'était un peu ce que ressentait John quand il vit la marque rouge le long de son ventre s'élargir, un trop-plein de sensations et puis soudainement le vide accru. Il pressa sa main contre la plaie, les fantômes de guerres arrivant plus vite qu'un cheval au galop. Il grimaça quand il comprit que son corps n'était plus aussi jeune d'autrefois, et qu'il pouvait y laisser la vie. Il reprit conscience de son environnement, sentant le carrelage glacé contre sa joue, il n'avait plus mal. Il respira lentement, encore et encore, ses poumons le brûlèrent puis se glacèrent, passant du chaud au froid. John cru mourir, oh oui c'était donc ça la mort ? Il ne comprenait pas cette phrase tant répéter « Voir sa vie défiler ». Pourtant quand les larmes le saisirent, il put repasser son film personnel. Certaines choses restèrent floues, d'autres étaient bien concrètes. Ses souvenirs les plus récents furent le sourire de Sherlock, Sherlock qui était juste au-dessus de lui, il lui parlait, mais les mots n'avaient aucun sens.

Le médecin était couché sur le flanc droit, avec cette envie affreuse de vomir, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux quand il sentit la main de Sherlock sur sa joue.

« Qu'est-ce qui...

-Tu viens juste de te prendre une balle.

-C'est la sixième fois ce mois-ci...que je frôle la mort. Ricana avec douleur le blond.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, je suis le seul qui peut réellement te tuer.

-De plaisir j'espère ? Ironisa le soldat sentant les bras de Sherlock autour de lui.

XXX

Pourtant John ne put se souvenir de la suite, il avait regardé Sherlock dans les yeux de toutes ses forces, et subitement sa vue s'était troublée, il avait eu froid, très froid, comme la glace aurait saisi l'eau. Il tendit sa main lentement, et fut ravi quand son ami la prit. John se laissa tomber, ne pouvant plus résister, il s'évanouit dans les bras du brun.

Plus tard, Lestrade apparut dans la pièce, et malgré la peur il fut attendri par l'image que lui offrait la nature. Le sociopathe était assis à même le sol, la tête de John reposait sur ses genoux, et leurs têtes étaient collées l'une contre l'autre. Il semblait dormir, mais la tache de sang au sol ramena Greg au moment présent. S'avançant d'un pas sûr, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, et sans mot il comprit qu'il gérait la situation.

XXX

John était bien installé dans le lit chaud, les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux réchauffaient ses joues froides. Il respira l'air et reconnu l'odeur de désinfectant autour de lui. Hôpital. Se dit-il alors qu'il sentit la douleur le prendre de plein fouet, il grimaça et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il était bel et bien couché dans un lit de clinique. Et qui plus est pas tout seul, il tourna la tête et remarqua la tête brune de son colocataire enrouler dans ses bras à son chevet. Il passa délicatement ses doigts dans les boucles fines et organisées de son amant, puisqu'il pouvait se permettre de le nommer ainsi.

Les doigts de John doigts entremêlaient avec ceux de Sherlock désormais. Il fit un signe de tête pour que le détective le rejoigne sur le lit, et ce dernier ne se priva pas venant se coller au blessé.

«Ça va ?

-Et toi ?

-J'ai été peu vigilant, tu as encore failli mourir.

-Tu sais je ne les compte plus celle-là.

-Tu sais le pas entre la vie et la mort est ridiculement petit.

-Entre l'amour et l'amitié aussi il paraît.

-John, je suis sérieux.

-Trop sérieux. Renchérit John se tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai sauvé. Avoua l'autre en cachant sa moue dans l'oreiller. C'est Lestrade, continua-t-il. Il est apparu peu après, tu devrais le remercier, il est à l'extérieur.

-J'y penserai.

-Et elle est là aussi...

-Qui ça ? »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement sur Sarah, la jeune femme semblait aussi être hospitalisée. Elle resta silencieuse devant le couple, et sa présence surprit le plus vieux qui bondit presque du lit malgré la douleur. Sherlock se tourna à son tour vers la femme en soupirant, il se releva donnant un coup de main rapide sur sa veste, et sortit en lançant :

« Essayez de régler ça assez vite »

Le blond sentit un nœud se former au niveau de son ventre. Il invita Sarah à s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais celle-ci refusa en souriant.

« Ce ne sera pas long promis » lui dit-elle.

XXX

**Révélation à l'épilogue x) Punaise je suis triste de vous laissez sur une fin comme celle là, bien sur qu'il y aura un épilogue, mais bon on va se quitter... MAIS ! Il y a toujours un mais avec moi j'ai débuté mon nouveau projet tant attendu et discuté, et c'est dur à écrire je veux dire et comme je me fais de l'auto pub je vous donne le petit lien s/8586203/1/Quoi-qu-il-arrive voila sinon vous cherchez Quoi qu'il arrive dans le fandom x) Et bien bien j'attends vos avis avec impatience alors x)! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ca y est après Xtemps et malgré avoir promis de publier plus tôt. Voici enfin la fin du « jeu du chat et de la souris » Je suis toute de même triste de la finir. Mais j'ai vécu des moments très agréable avec vous. Vos review était formidable ! Tout ça m'as fait chaud au cœur. Je suis lancé sur plusieurs projets à la foix (Quoi qu'il arrive, Un moldu un sorcier et une fleur etc...) Mais je promets de réiltérer l'expérience avec vous;) et puis si j'ai le temps peut-être une petite suite serait possible (l) ! Merci merci beaucoup ! **

**Epilogue :**

Avant même que la demoiselle aux cheveux cuivrés ne commence à parler, John l'interrompit pour s'excuser mais aussi pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas totalement en tord, qu'il avait toujours eu une attirance pour son colocataire.

« Tu sais, ça n'aurait pas marché, on était trop différent, et puis tu es une femme indépendante et moi j'aurai été un mari ennuyant. Tu te serais lassé et moi aussi. Et puis je n'aurai pas abandonné Sherlock pour autant. Il serait perdu. Mais on ne parle pas de Sherlock. On parle de nous. Et nous pouvons rester amis bien entendu. Cela ne changera rien entre nous. Ni même le reste et je- »

Elle le coupa d'un geste de main, avant de s'asseoir élégamment sur le bord du lit.

« John...-elle prit une longue inspiration- ça n'a pas été simple de me faire à l'idée que tu préfères un homme, tel que Sherlock. Surtout quelqu'un d'aussi imbu de sa personne »

Le blond grimaça en se frottant le front « Sarah je- »

« Non tu es un peu masochiste de toute évidence » le coupa t-elle en souriant.

Ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment le médecin, qui haussa les épaules silencieusement.

« Et tu as raison, nous sommes trop différents. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui casse la routine. Je suis tout de même heureuse pour toi »

Elle se leva discrètement, reprenant son long manteau brun qu'elle avait posé sur une chaise. D'une voix tremblante, elle ajouta :

« Mais j'ai appris pour Mary, et même si ce n'était sérieux. Tu m'as blessé... Il me faudra du temps John. En attendant prends bien soin de toi et de Sherlock aussi. »

La mine pleine de regrets, John s'enfonça dans son coussin plume blanc. Il avait fait le con ces derniers temps. S'il avait tout simplement accepté ses sentiments pour Sherlock, il ne serait pas coincé dans ce lit.

Le détective apparut à la suite de Sarah, un gobelet en main « C'est pas exceptionnel comme thé, mais Lestrade m'a conseillé de t'en apporter un. »

« Tu écoutes les conseils des autres maintenant. »

« A vrai dire non, mais- »

« N'en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas que tu changes pour moi. »

« Ce n'était pas l'intention. »

XXX

Deux jours plus tard, Sherlock et John avaient regagné leur appartement. Soupirant Sherlock alla s'installer sur son canapé. Il ne perdait pas son temps, ni ses bonnes vieilles habitudes.

« C'est dernières semaines ont chamboulé notre quotidien non ? »

« Un peu de changement. »

« Un peu ? Et pour nous alors ? »

« John John... N'étions nous pas déjà ainsi dès notre rencontre. »

« Implicitement peut-être... ou théoriquement. »

« Et tu voudrais passer à la pratique... explicitement ? »

« C'est toi le génie non ? »

Le brun se lécha les lèvres, les mordillant avec appétit. Il bondit hors du canapé, et attrapa John à la volée pour le conduire à sa chambre.

XXX

« Wooooow Sherlock c'était magique. »

« Oui je me demande pourquoi j'ai patienté aussi longtemps. »

« Moi de même.»

« Mais nous avons encore toute la nuit pour se rattraper tu sais. » Proposa le bouclé en se redressant sur ses coudes.

John lui sourit, un sourire qui en disait beaucoup.

« La nuit va être longue. »

« Je l'espère John. »

**THE END **

**Remerciements : **

**love NCIS - Sherlock BBC****; Merci a toi d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout de ne rien avoir laché, malgré les attentes très longues ! Merci pour les longues review qui m'ont toute fait plaisir ! Et pour ton soutien ! Je n'oublierai pas tout les compliments ^^ Merci merci ! **

**lessien calmcacil****: Merci de m'avoir suivi et de suivre mon autre histoire ! Je suis très touché par ton dévouement pour moi ! Je ne sais comment te remercier^^ **

**Kaatsura : Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu et review chaque chapitre ma chérie ^^ ! **

**Merci à tous les autres, qui m'ont suivit, qui m'ont ajouté en favoris:3 Ainsi qu'au anonyme un grand merci ^^ Je ne cesserai de le répéter ce soir**


End file.
